Fate Extra: Corrupted Feathers
by The Heretic Lord
Summary: There's more in a war than what people know. What's the truth about the outside and the disaster that occurred to all of the world's mana? Being agents sent to recover the Holy Grail and save the world would be a good thing, that is, if they didn't lose their memories. With new and old servants, the Holy Grail War has begun
1. Prologue

FATE/EXTRA: CORRUPTED FEATHERS

Prologue.

**Week: ?**

**Day: ?**

**Days Remaining: ?**

**Objective: ?**

I'm falling. This or i don't know exactly what's happening. Im only certain that i'm in everywhere and nowhere at the same time. I wouldn't mind if i was with someone or at least knew what happened before tough. I'm kind of used to situations like that by now.

Why?

Can't say. Or i can't remember. Right now i don't even know if i'm alive again. This must be the third time this is happening to me... At least in this week. Really, i feel it got common. But again, i wasn't alone last time... Or so i think.

As my vision whites out, i begin to remember things, like this city.

It was a beautiful city a long time ago. Now, it's becoming a ruin in the rain.

As i walk through the streets, i turn my vision. Through the shattered glass of a building, i see him again. The guy i hate the most, the guy who put me through all this.

The purple-eyed angel stares at me.

"Argh".

My memory changes again. This time it shows a friend. A silver haired... Girl? Woman? Is she even a living being?

"You cant do that!" I shout.

"I'm sorry, it's the only way..." She answers.

"No. He taugh you there's aways another way. That's why you fought so hard!" I scream.

"Not this time..."

She pushes me and i fall.

I keep falling a long way and crash into the ground.

With severe pain, i look into my hand. It's broken. And bleeding. Why is it like this? I wasn't supposed to be hurt like that!

Shiiiifting memory. This is getting boring.

"What's that?" I ask my friend, who is sitting in front of the computer.

"It's called the Holy Grail War" he answers.

"Wh-what?! That holy grail?"

"Who knows?" The blonde girl enters the underground room "but this war isn't what you think, it's a battle of magi".

My memory speeds up again. Why is it changing so much?

"So, i've hacked and discovered that" my friend answers.

"But then we'd be screwed, dude!" i answer him. "We can't risk our minds like that".

"No worries" my female friend says. "Look, our power is comparable to the Tohsaka house, but we do not have the fame of them. We can keep this as an advantage, the Harweys know nothing about us. We reclaim the grail, get our wish, and save the world!"

"As much as i'd like to agree" i say. "We may fight one another".

"Relax, i'll hack it so we won't be paired against one another. No problem".

...

...

Oh! So that's why i'm in this. Good, that's a start. Wait, what?! I'm going straight to a war? The heck, dude?!

Vision returns to me. I fall standing up, but am pushed and fall into the ground.

"Ouch".

I get up. In front of me, there's a big school capus some streets way.

"Wait..."

I raise my hands. It's a victory!

"We did it, i'm in the Holy Grail War!" i shout, then lower my own voice. "Now, all i have to do is win and save the world".

Wait. Save the world from what? Oh, my friend will know.

...

What was his name again? What was my name again? Oh no, once she discovers i forgot my mission, i'll be dead!

...

Who was she again?

Great, she will kill me twice! Well, it's his fault, but still! There will still be one kill for me!

I sigh. At least i have pieces of my memory, this is an advantage in the first stage.

I walk towards the school. Since i have no idea whatsoever of who i am, going to such a place is where they should gather, since it's where we were supposed to... Land?

Whatever. For now, i will have to play the student.


	2. Chapter 1

FATE/EXTRA: CORRUPTED FEATHERS

Chapter 1: Normality starts again

Week: ?

Day: ?

Days Remaining: 0

Objective: Recover the memories

My memories up to until now:

Whatever world i'm into isn't the real world.

Whoever i am, i don't know.

Why i am here is a big question.

I, however have pieces of my memory:

This is the Holy Grail War.

This is a battle of magi for a wish.

Probably, in the first round, we lose our own memories, but a strong magus will keep theirs... Or a friend of mine hacked the system.

Anything else? Oh yeah! No idea why, but i'm used to situations like these. In the past, i was a resident of a ruin that used to be a city. I was pushed, fell at some point and crashed, but didn't die. My mission is to save the world. And, even tough it's a war, we were arranged to meet in a school.

Strange. Way too strange. Nevertheless, those were the choices we made in the real world, or so i think, so i continue to walk to the strange school.

Even the weather is strange. I don't know why, but it's like, impossible. It's as if it is dry and humid at the same time.

"Good morning! Lovely weather we're having, don't you think?" A guy with glasses asks.

Hum, he seems like a good person, maybe i can get some answers out of him.

"Hey, can you tell me a bit about the Ho...

"Hmm? Why do you look so surprised? We announced at last week's assembly that this month the student council would strictly enforce school rules. I have been tasked with performing inspections to ensure students are in compliance with school rules."

...

What? Do i know him? No, someone i met in the real world can't act like this. It's like he can't see i just tried to ask him something.

"Dude, where am i?"

"First, let me check your student ID. I shouldn't need to remind you, but it should be on you at all times".

"You are joking, right?"

He extends his hand and take something out of my pocket.

"Dude!"

"Great. There's no telling when an emergency might occur, and it will be a help if you have your ID."

I take my ID back. It says i'm some sort of student. Wait, what?

...

Must be a fake ID he created for me. Yeah, this is it. Then i can infiltrate this school.

Name: Gabriel.

Wait, no surname? How did this guy get convinced then? Now i know for sure this is a fake ID. Great, i have a name i can't rely on.

Oh, there is a photo and WHAT THE?!

My hair is blonde, my eyes are black. I'm pretty much sure this isn't my original appearance. Relax, relax. I must have dyed it, or this must be some sort of... Magic?

That's it! This is all magic!

I must be inside an illusion or something like that, what would explain this random guy.

The dude approaches me and studies my appearance. The gests are human, but feel like... I dunno, too robotic?

"… Collar, check! Pants hems, check! And your socks… check! Next is the contents of your bag… Notebooks, textbooks, pencil box! Not even a whiff of contraband. Your nails are evenly cut, and your haircut is sensible."

Oh look, i have a bag. And notebooks? Yeah, either a illusion or i am undercover.

He steps back and nods of approval. "Indeed, quite remarkable. You're a model Tsukumihara Academy student. Someone like you ought to consider a future in student government. You'd be perfect for it. Oh, but I'd never try to coerce you into joining the student council. We aren't like that. Now then, off to your classroom! Enjoy your day."

"Really? Thanks dude, i'll see about that".

Feels good to have someone complimenting me. Maybe i will join the council later. Wait, no. Just no. I'm getting caugh in this weak illusion. I have to remember, i am a...

A...

Oh yeah, i forgot.

Nevertheless, i start walking towards the school. And everything changes.

I'm in a classroom out of nowhere with several students too.

...

I'm beginning to fear this strange world.

Anyway, there are a bunch of students, a strange teacher that tripped when entering (wanted to help, but still laughed), a brown haired boy, a brown haired girl (must be cousins) and a blue haired boy surrounded by girls helping them with math problems.

Good to see people helping each other.

Wait, this boy is kind of disrespectful. A lot, to say the truth. But it's strange, i feel something on him, what's it?

"… I'm not wrong! You are all idiots!" He says.

Impolite, but the way he speaks and moves is strange. It's like the body wasn't suited for him, but he grew accustomed to it.

I approach him.

"Are you okay, dude?"

"What do you want? I don't have time for losers" he replies.

"Says the guy who can't do simple math".

"What?"

He got angry. My fault. It's better for me to make friends now than accumulate enemies for the future.

"Nothing. Anyway, you seem sick somehow. Isn't is better if you go to the infirmary?"

"Why do you care?"

"Yeah, sorry, not my business. You can take care of yourself". He can't. That guy will face a cruel reality later. "Anyway, do you know anything about the war?"

"War? What war? Are you crazy? Aren't you the one who has to go to the infirmary?" He answers, but i sense a caring attitude inside the mockery of his voice.

Humans aren't true to themselves by nature, this i realized a long time ago in the battlefield.

...

I was in a battlefield?

I can't remember.

"Yeah, i guess you are right" i say as i begin to walk out.

That's right, maybe i can get answers in the infirmary. Maybe i can know what happened to my memory. Maybe i get nothing. Still, it's better to check the surroundings anyway.

Once i get out of class, i see this strange girl? No, it's a boy. A blond boy with green eyes dressed in red. His appearance is unreal, i sense something strange in him... Have i seen him before? Maybe in the real world?

"I am sorry for blocking the way" i say when i realize i was still in front of the door.

"It is not a problem. You have my gratitude" he smiles and walks happily into the class.

Strange. Now i know for sure, i have seen him before, his smile was way too... Real? I remember, the details match somehow, i don't know his name, but he is from a group that must be my biggest obstacle here.

I begin to walk away, my objective: the infirmary.

Aaaand somehow i find myself in the rooftop. Okay, i'll just get the view and then go back to...

"Woah woah! The heck is going on?!"

The sky. It's a sunset? A sunset filled with green 0 and 1. An infinite binary code stretching forever. Now i know this is a big illusion, but it feels way too real. And at the same time way too fake.

"I didn't expect to find a player here".

I turn to the voice behind me. And there is a girl with black hair and twintails... Wait, she is dressed in red.

Red clothes... Turquoise eyes... She is one of the Tohsaka!

This is bad. According to my memories, the Tohsaka must have a power in similar level to mine, and since we are at a war...

I ready my stance, prepared to fight, but what she says is:

"Another master... Are you an idiot? Fights between servants are forbidden till the end of the prelims".

What? This makes no sense! Girl, we are at a war and you just stand there this way? No... It's something i forgot. Although it's better if i don't expose myself so early, i have to get some information.

"You are from the Tohsaka, a powerful house of magi".

She smiles.

"At least you know who is strong here, huh?"

"Tell me, Tohsaka, why shouldn't we fight now?"

"What are you planning?" She gets suspicious. "Oh, i see. You plan to acquire information on my servant. If you attack me, i may have to bring him. However, you'll have to expose yours too" she smiles in the end.

I smile back. Got some info. But it seems that i'm lacking even more now! I got a servant? Is this some sort of a game? What is my mission? Where the heck is the infirmary?

"I don't plan to fight for now, you are not someone to underestimate, but... You don't look like a powerful magus anyway.

"What? You..." She got angry.

"Sorry, sorry. Not what i meant. I'm not feeling well anyway, can you tell me where the infirmary is?"

She averts her gaze.

"Why should i? You are my enemy".

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot the rules of the battlefield, we can never rely on the enemy".

I walk past her and begin to walk away.

"Wait" she says.

"What?"

"Not that i'm interested, but who are you, strange master?"

"My name is Gabriel".

"Your surname too".

"Equivalent exchange my dear" i answer. "Could you tell me your name first?"

"Hmph, fine. I'm Rin Tohsaka. Now, what is your name?"

"Not gonna tell you" i begin to walk away.

"Wait, stop! I told you mine, tell me yours".

"Aren't you quite interested in me?"

"Grr. Fine it's not like i wanted to know or anything".

... Well, i guess i'm being unfair here.

"I can't tell you because i don't know. Happy? That's why i'm going to the infirmary, i have to remember it".

That's right, now i'm gonna walk out like a super cool character.

"Wait, you haven't recovered your memory yet?"

She knew?! No, she must have been through it.

"No, i haven't".

"Strange, you were supposed to get then back after passing in the prelims..."

"What are the prelims again?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!"

Running, running! I'm running for my life. I can still hear her:

"Wait! Get back here!"

"I don't want to die!"

* * *

"Ah... Ah... Ah... I did it".

That's right, i lost her AND found the infirmary. Best. Day. Ever.

I open it and find...

"A purple-haired cute nurse".

"Wh-what?!"

Oh, she got red. Oops, my fault, who cares anyway? She got cuter.

"I'm sorry. I just... I got some problems".

"Oh..." She averts her gaze. "How can i help you?"

I can't recover my memories. No, better:

"How do i get my servant?"

It seemed like that entire room became white and returned to normal. The purple-haired nurse gets up.

That's bad. I said something that i shouldn't. I got discovered, time to fight!

"What a strange situation" she says. Wait, what? "Normally, we can't speak like this, but since you recovered that much, at least i can speak about it" she smiles.

"Really? Good, i have a lot of..."

"You have to wait the rest of your memories get back, then you'll know".

...

...

"Really?"

She nods.

"But don't worry, those memories must be back at any moment, you'll wait just a little bit. Until then, however, i think i won't be much of help".

I sigh.

"No, you have helped a lot, thanks".

I walk out of the infirmary. And the boy with brown hair passes in front of me.

He is strange. I can't feel anything from him, as if he wasn't alive.

I stood there stopped for minutes. He was a void, he must know something.

I quickly go after where he went, but i lost him. And now i am lost. Again!

I punch the wall on the end of the corridor and everything changes. It's like i got into a maze of sorts that looks like the universe.

"Welcome, potential Master."

"What the?"

A strange voice. It sounds like it's coming from the empty sky above, but I can't see anyone.

"If you are looking for answers, you must reach the goal. Now, please step forward."

I walk forward and find a strange cube.

"The illuminated cube in front of you is called an Item Folder. Inside of it is a farewell present of sorts for those about to face the coming trial. Touch it to open it."

"No"

That's right, this can be a trap.

"The illuminated cube in front of you is called an Item Folder. Inside of it is a farewell present of sorts for those about to face the coming trial. Touch it to open it."

"I won't".

"The illuminated cube in front of you is called an Item Folder. Inside of it is a farewell present of sorts for those about to face the coming trial. Touch it to open it."

"Grr. Fine!"

I kick the cube and it opens up handing me out the contents.

I pay no attention to it and put it into my pocket

"Now proceed forward to your first trial."

There's a mechanical thing floating in front of me. Good, fighting time!

"Before you is an Enemy Program. It is programmed to attack on sight. Touching it will initiate a battle..."

"Okay".

I begin to run towards it, but am stooped by a mysterious force.

"...But you won't actually fight as you are too fragile.

"Hey!"

"The effigy given to you will fight in your stead. If your effigy is ever destroyed in battle, you will no longer be shielded from harm. To put it bluntly, you will die. So be very careful in battle."

"We will see about that".

"But there's no need to be afraid… for now. Just do what I say and you'll be perfectly safe for the time being. First off, why don't explain a little bit about battles?"

"You don't need to".

I begin to torward the enemy, but as if it's reading my toughs, the strange effigy thing reacts and attacks it right away.

Not any place, the position i instinctively noticed as the weak spot. The enemy explodes and i look into the effigy.

"Cool, this shall be fun".

I begin to walk and more enemies appear, my effigy reacts to what i think, so my battle knowledge is quickly used by it.

Headbutts, punches, kicks, most enemies lose in one or two hits. None try to attack me and all attacks are evaded or blocked by the effigy.

This... Seems like a game! A good game!

"Hehehe".

No, wait, i can't have fun here. I have my mission, recover the Holy Grail, save the world and stuff.

The effigy pierces and destroys another enemy.

Well, i guess i can have fun on the way...

Suddenly, the voice returns:

"… Good job. All right then, please proceed to the final room."

"Heh, so it's already over? Too easy".

I enter a large crimson dark room and almost blackout of surprise.

On the ground, there are... Corpses.

Bodies piled over bodies. By the uniforms, all students, like me.

"Who..."

An effigy lying on the ground gets up and twist.

"You!"

My vision shifts, my memory reappears: the ruined city, the purple-eyed angel, dead people on the streets.

"Not again".

The enemy comes.

"I won't lose again!"

My effigy reacts and attacks.

"Kill it!"

The attacks have power, but they lack skill.

"Destroy it!"

The HP of my effigy begins to drop, it takes the first hit so far.

"Avenge then!"

But still fights back. One pushing each other into a corner in the battle, their HP drop on almost the same rate.

"Don't let it get away! Make sure... Make sure it suffers for what it has done!"

The enemy's HP gets into the red zone, but the next attack destroys my effigy.

"Noooo!"

It's coming.

Coming to take my life like the others. Is this the end? No, i can still fight. My, no, our mission is to save the world, how can i lose so early when many have already won?

I can't. Losing here means disgracing everyone i fought with and fought against.

"Come!"

It attacks me. That thing is way fast and way powerful. One hit kill is the power of it's attacks, but i already fought enemies before, haven't i?

Yes, i remember it, or at least my body does.

I evade the enemy and kicks it, but i am pushed. The HP of it barely drops.

I can't lose. I fought against people way stronger before. I can't simply be killed here.

It attacks, i evade. But it turns it's body and kicks me.

"Guh!"

I'm sent flying and crash into the wall.

"Argh!"

Did my ribs just break? Did my right arm just get dislocated?

"Grr".

No problem. I got plenty of ribs left and get up. The pain must be great, but... I can hold it. Yeah, to succumb here because of pain? Hell no!

The arm of my effigy lies in the ground. The tip is sharp, i can use it. That's right, i may be weak without my sword, but i can still fight.

The enemy closes the distance.

I pick the arm with my left hand. The main problem is the weight, it's too light. But dexterity is no problem, i got ambidextrous a long time ago.

It attacks me and i evade.

"Guh".

Don't lose to the pain dude! I can't afford dying miserably because of that here.

Second attack is blocked, but i feel my ribs betraying me.

The third attack comes.

"Screw it!"

That's right, i can't win by just running away. I have to attack, even if i ger hurt in the way.

The effigy slices the left side of my torso, but i pierce its 'heart' with the dismembered arm.

"Kuh!"

I spit blood.

The effigy disintegrates and i fall on my knees.

"Ah... Ah... Ah..."

I did it. I won and avenges all the people here, but at what cost? I lost my effigy, which means i lost a servant.

Not only that, this bleeding will kill me in about then minutes.

"In the end... I lost again".

My vision gets foggy.

* * *

"Gabriel, don't do it! You will die!" my friend screams.

"No, i hate to say it, but it's the only way..."

"Don't joke around" my other friend says. "We still have..."

"If we lose this chance, we lose the Holy Grail War before it even begins! We can't risk the only hope we have if i can pay those sins with my life!"

"Gabriel!"

I turn my back and smile.

"Don't worry, i already died once, i can die again. I am..."

* * *

"...Immortal remember?"

The bleeding doesn't stop. The pain gets worse. I'm such an idiot. I get a second chance in life and screw it right away.

"Are you okay?" a feminine voice in front of me asks.

I try to see who she is.

Black hair, red eyes. Dressed in a black dress with purple details and carrying a scepter. She didn't seem older than me and was beautiful.

"I am so sorry! I wanted to come and help you, but it was like i was forcefully blocked".

You... Do i know you? No. I don't remember meeting a witch. Oh yeah, i forgot everything.

"Who... Are..."

"Please don't talk. I'll try to..."

I'm beginning to blackout. I lost too much blood.

"No, wait please! I'll cure you right away, just..."

I can't hear her. But i know of something, this girl, maybe she is the one who can answer my questions. For now, i'm certain of two things: Gabriel is my real name, and i was willing to even sacrifice my life to recover the Holy Grail.

I... Will... Get it back...

Even...

... If...

I have to die again...


	3. Chapter 2

FATE/EXTRA: CORRUPTED FEATHERS

Chapter 2: An old friend and an impossible enemy

Week: ?

Day: 2

Days Remaining: 1

Objective: Wait for the end of the prelims

"You can't do that!" the boy in front of the silver-haired lady shouts.

What's happening? What happened? Why am i seeing this again? No, this time i'm seeing it from another angle.

"I'm sorry, it's only the way" she answers.

"No. He taugh you there's aways another way. That's why you fought so hard!" He screams.

"Not this time..."

She pushes the boy and he falls. Then she turns around to the obscured figure.

"Hahahaha. To think you, of all of them, would make my job easier" he says. A voice, shrouded by darkness.

"This was unforgivable, but necessary".

"Heh, unforgivable? He would be happier if you just killed him than make him go this way".

"Shut up!"

"Poor Gabriel, to think my enemy will be reduced to an insect".

"It doesn't matter, i'll fulfill his mission. You won't get away alive, Moloch.

The shadowed figure seems to smile. Who is he?

"Alive? Interesting choice of words, my dear. Howerver, that won't happen, this is what will happen: we will fight, i will bring our battle down there, where he will see, helpless, as i kill you and proceed to finish him".

-No!

I try to shout, but i can't.

That's right, this is all a vision, a dream, a memory. I can't change it, i can't change the past. I'm already locked in this future.

Where am i anyway? Did i die from blood loss?

"Mas... Ter..."

A voice seems to call me in my front, but i can only see darkness. I can only feel despair. Not even my body is real.

"Wa... Up..."

-Ugh.

C'mon! Dying after killing the enemy is bad. If i was killed by a girl, i wouldn't mind.

...

No. Erase that.

Better: if i was killed by a CUTE girl, i wouldn't mind.

"Master, are you okay? Wake up, please!"

But that wouldn't happen, i died already. People only live once.

Oh, whatever. My body will warn my friends to the dangers ahead. That's right, i lost but they can proceed with the mission.

"Master?"

I open my eyes.

Centimeters away from me are two red eyes.

"What?"

"Kya!"

The distance grows. I realize that i'm in a bed.

In my side there is this cute red-eyed witch cosplayer. She is wearing a long-sleeved black and purple dress and has a witch's hat.

I realize that she is red. Wait, why is she red?

Think Gabriel, you woke up in a bed with a cute girl staring at you and calling you master.

...

Oh...

Oh no. What have i done?!

I turn to the girl.

"Please, tell me we didn't do it".

She looks at me confused.

"Do what?"

"Oh no, oh no! What have i done?! It's all my fault, why didn't i think straight last night?!"

"Wh-what?!" The girl gets redder. "No, no! I didn't do anything like that! Not until... We can confirm... Anyway, i just cured some of your wounds and brough you here".

...

You mean i didn't do it? Darn it.

I mean, yay! Wait...

"Cured my wounds?"

"Yes. There was something blocking off, must be one of the defensive spells you used, even here it took some time to cure you fully".

I sit in the bed a lift my own shirt. No damage, no scar. As if i never was harmed at all.

"What's going on?" I turn to the girl. "Is this the infirmary? Who are you?"

"Well... That's kind of hard of explain. As you must know, we are in the Holy Grail war".

The Holy Grail War. Memories begin to return to me.

"I remember. This is a battle of magi. Each summoning a heroic spirit to fight each other to death... So, does that mean that you are the heroic spirit i summoned?"

"Yes". Her crimson eyes glare at me. "Saber, archer, lancer, rider, berserker, assassin and caster are the seven normal classes of servants that acts as containers for the summoned heroic spirits".

"Yeah, i remember tha- wait, there are more classes?"

"Maybe".

More than seven classes. That doesn't make part of my original memory, but the one in front of me, she is...

"You are a caster, right?"

"Yes" she looks to the ground. "The worst of the seven classes".

"Worst?"

"I'm sorry, master. Most servants have magic resistance, which makes my class the less favorable. I am just going to hinder you, who proved to be more than capable to fight alone, but i still came. I must have took the place of a true hero worthy of..."

"It doesn't matter" i answer.

"What?"

"I'm not worthy to have a hero by my side to begin with. I failed my purpoise, i lost my memories, i fell into a berserk rage and won a fake victory. If you hadn't come, i would have died anyway".

"Really?!" She seems surprised.

"Yes. It doesn't matter if i were to get a warrior, i would have still died anyway".

"I see" she smiles. "I have been useful. Maybe i can pay my sins now..."

Her voice... I feel blood going to my head. Her eyes were so pure. I almost lost myself in then when she... Wait... Sins?

"Who are you?"

The infirmary door opens.

"Gabriel, you are awake!"

"What?!"

I turn and see the purple-haired nurse.

"I'm sorry, the system wasn't helping in the cure, so treatment was slower, and... I checked your ID..."

She averts her gaze. This girl takes privact violation way too serious.

"No problem. I think we weren't introduced yet, so... Hello, my name is Gabriel, nice to meet you".

"Oh" she looks in my eyes. "Well... Hello, my name is Sakura Matou, and the pleasure is all mine".

You can bet it ISN'T. I'm the lucky one here, lady.

She continues:

"I'm glad to see you are okay. Your servant brough you here, but the cure wasn't very good. But everything worked out in the end".

"I see" i look to the red-eyed girl she seems sad. "I already told you it wasn't your fault".

"Hum?! You can read minds?"

I wish so much that i could.

Sakura continues:

"Good to see you are already good together. The prelims end tomorrow, so you have a good amount of time to relax".

Good. The prelims work strange:

Aparently, there are about 999 people participating in the war. How we got here, or how this informations is available to public, i don't know.

Anyway, it seems that to narrow down strong candidates, we have our memories supressed and are put in a strange school, that keeps repeating itself as the days passes.

Those who recover their memories will go to the entrance of a battlefield and fight with an effigy in a game-like manner, and if they win, they go to the next round.

If they lose, i guess i already know why those bodies were there then.

...

Wait a moment...

"The prelims haven't ended yet, Sakura?"

She gets red and averts her gaze. Why, i only said her name...

"No, they haven't. You are free to do whatever you wish until then, but you are forbidden to interfere directly with those who are recovering their memories".

"Okay... So, when do i get mine back?"

"You still haven't?" She seems surprise. "Strange... I guess you have been through a lot of stress. I'm sure you will recover them soon. If you don't, come by and visit me, i'll be happy to help".

"Oh..." Darn, i'm losing it. Control yourself dude! Don't get red! "Sure".

I get up of bed and begin to walk away.

"Thanks for everything, Sakura".

"Oh, i almost forgot, here".

She hands me some sort of PDA and i take it.

"What's it?"

"Your personal terminal. It'll hold information about you, your servant, what you know and what you posess. Also, you can use it as a key to your room".

"Cool". It seems like a game! I prefer full fighting or full strategy, not between, but this is getting fun. "Wait, i have a room?"

"Yes. The classroom indicated by your terminal will become your own room, which only you and friends can enter".

"Thanks again, Sakura".

I get out of the infirmary.

Oh yeah! That's right, i have my own room AND a computer. This is a way unorthodox war, but i'm beginning to like it.

Wait, the red-eyed girl is gone! No, wait, i can still sense her. She must be concealing herself, that's good.

"Hey, you are still there, right?"

"Yes, master" she answers from my side.

"Don't call me master. We are equals here".

"No. You are the master, the servant is me. This is more than i deserve, and i am happy this way".

"But i am not. You saved my life, so i own it to you. You are not my servant, we are equals here".

"No. This only proves my point, master. You are a warrior that fights with all without a stop. A hero like the many i met. I am not worthy to be treated as an equal here, so i shall be the servant".

She is one of those people you can't win an argument with. Wait, my memory begins to surface.

That's it, i remember!

No man can win an argument against a woman, that's the cruel law of our world.

"Fine, be it your way. But what should i call you?"

"Well, about my name..."

"No, not here!" I turn to the sides. No one in any side of the corridor. "Look, i know a name is important, but we can't just talk about it here. Let's get to our room, then you tell me".

"As you wish, master. Until then, call me Caster".

I begin to walk. There she goes again, calling me master, wait...

"You want me to call you Caster?"

"You can call me whatever you wish, master. My will is your will".

"No, that's not it. Caster reveals your class right away, since all casters use magic...

"My weakness would be exploited..." Her voice was sad. "Call me servant then".

"No, that's way too much".

I'm already in front of a classroom, my supposed room. Great, i will sleep in a classroom. I sigh and...

A void?! A strange feeling to my left. I've felt it before, when i saw that brown haired plain boy.

I turn to my left and see a brown-haired girl walking away. It's the same feeling: lifeless. She is the one i that i tought was his cousin yesterday, she is the same.

"Master?" Caster calls me, pulling me back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"It's just... I guess we will have bigger enemies now". Can those two be a bigger treat than the Harweys or the Tohsaka? I have to check. "Come".

I follow the path the girl took, but i can't find her.

"Where did she..." a shiver runs down my spine. "What the?!"

I turn and see this strange guy. He is dressed with a normal uniform, has medium lenght red hair and... Those black eyes without light, they seem like... No way, have i met him before?

"Gabriel, it has been a long time, no?

That's not good, i'm trying to supress my emotions, but the fear and surprise can't be held!

"Well, i did expect you would come here. You would do anything to get your desires done, right?" His voice is mocking me. "You know, it's too bad that you lost your memories even after you got your servant. Almost like... Destiny" he smiles.

How did he know i got a servant? How does he knows that i lost my memory?!

He continues:

"Surprised? I am not. If you remembered who i am, i'm sure you would try to kill me again. Not even i would know my fate after you humiliated me in the real world".

"I... Humiliated you?" I manage to ask this.

"Yes. It was your choice how to kill me, but with bullets? Really? One in my left knee, one in my spine and... One in my throat".

I froze. Did he just say that i killed him? He continues:

"But don't worry, Gabriel. My revenge will be sweet. For now, entertain me while you are lost in this fake world".

He begins to walk away. I have no will to follow him, i sense danger, but i manage to ask:

"What is your name?"

"You can call me Adam" he turns in the corridor and disappears from my sight.

I have no will to follow him. The difference between both of us is clear: not only he has his memories, he must know how to control his powers. I, on the other hand, have nothing but battle experience, useless in a fight of magi.

"Master, are you okay?"

Caster's voice pulls me back to reality.

"Yeah, i guess".

"I know i shouldn't ask, but who was he?"

I begin to return to the classroom entrance.

"I don't know... Caster, you said you cured me, right?"

"I tried, but i couldn't get the results. Just... This... Again..."

"Not a problem. Come, we have to talk alone".

"Yes, master".

Yes master. Aww come on, stop it! This is way too unfair, i look like a bad guy here. I have my life saved and i turn my hot savior into a servant.

I open the classroom door and i realize: i've never been here before.

The inside is completely different from the inside, with some decorations, lights, a bed, air conditioner and a bathroom. Who in sane mind makes a bathroom in a classroom?!

Caster appears in front of me and i close the door with her out. Wait, what have i done?!

"Master?"

Don't panic, i won't panic! I've won bigger battles before.

I open the door.

"Just... Just kidding, come in".

She seems happy after i let her in. Good, i almost made a very disrespectful gesture.

I close the door, and think a bit before asking:

"Is it possible for someone to hear us outside?"

"No" she answers. "The system doesn't let noise go out".

-I'll hack it...

Was at my friend said. Well, security never is too much.

"The system can be hacked, right? Can you, i dunno, do some sort of magic about it? Verify anything?"

"Oh, of course. Wait a moment, master".

A torch appears flutuating. It's about the same size as Caster herself and she takes it. The fire liberates a blue wave once and then a green one, both hitting every corner of the room, but one returning to the torch.

The torch disappears and Caster says:

"No abnormalities detected".

"What did you just do?" I ask, curious.

"The first surge was to destroy any spells, the second acted as a radar to detect any abnormality".

"Cool. Thank you, Caster".

"N-no, it was my duty. You don't have to thank me".

"No, you helped me. The least i can do is show gratitude".

"I-i see... Gratitude..." She seems to be in deep thoughts.

I sit in the bed and remember why we came here.

"Caster".

"Y-yes?!" Seems like i pulled her back to reality. She is really cute, especially those blood-red eyes of her.

"So, you were going to tell me your name".

"No".

"What?"

She averts her gaze.

"About that... I am sorry, master. I can't remember my name. I remember just some of my deeds. I know about the war due to the system filling servants about this generation. But can't recall my name..."

I sigh.

"Then both of us are in the same boat..."

She looks at me, as if wanting to help, but seemingly knowing she can't.

"You too, master?"

"Yes. I have pieces of my memory before coming to the war, but i don't have all. I don't know my reasons exactly, just that it is to save the world or something".

"So... Master really is a hero. Master, i will do anything in my power to help you in your quest for your wish!"

Woah woah. What?!

"Why would you want so much to do that".

"Because... In my life, i remember somethings. I remember that i had power. Power enough to help others, but i barely did anything with it. The only time i got the chance to help someone, i failed... I won't let that happen again".

"But you have a wish too, right?"

"If i can help someone as benevolent as you in your quest, my wish is already granted, master".

Control yourself dude! You are some sort of hero mage warrior, you can't get red. I won't ger red!

...

I got red. Oh man. Wait, something feels off.

"Wait, but the winner of the war really gets a wish?"

I'm sure he does. If i was willing to sacrifice my life, is because the possibility exists. But again, i lost my memory, which means i may have been wrong.

"This entire world, master, do you feel it? Is it real to you?"

No. Is what i wanted to say.

"It's very realistic, but i can sense some disturbances".

"I see... I am sorry to think you wouldn't notice...

"No, you see..."

"... But still, in order for this world to exist, it needs a very advanced magecraft. If i were to guess, if all magic directed into making this world were to be redirected, that alone would be enough to change reality itself in order to fufill an wish".

"So it is real..."

"Yes".

Should i be feeling happy? I am not. This is way too strange, way too senseless. The Holy Grail War shouldn't exist. Not because of some strange common sense, but because i know it shouldn't. Something happened, something big. A hidden truth i knew that would refute everything here.

"Master?"

Way to go destiny. It's like i get only information about me, but not the important ones. I need to know what happened. I need to find them.

"Are you okay, master?"

Wait, thats it!

"Caster!"

"Y-yes?!"

"Is there anyway for me to check on the remaining participarts?"

"Yes, by your terminal".

Good. The terminal materializes in my hand.

Blah blah blah Gabriel.

Blah blah blah Servant: Caster.

Blah blah blah. Wait, here! I click in a button.

The terminal explodes. What have i done?!

A game-like hologram window appears in front of me.

"Is this..."

"Yes, the remaining participants".

I indicate to Caster for her to sit besides me. She clumsly obeys and i put the window in a way both of us can see.

"Weren't there about 999 participants?"

"Yes, why?" Caster asks on my side, almost whispering.

"Well, i can't find a close number..."

"No, here" she points at a number.

Wait, what?!

I tought there would be about 800 remaining, but the number is way too low: 563.

This can't be right!

Just as i tought that, the number drops again: 547! Sixteen people are gone from the list in mere seconds!

"Caster, what happens to disqualified people?" I already know the answer, but i must ask. "Are they sent back to the real world?"

"No... Do you really want to know?"

"It's not about what i want to know, it's about what i must know."

"I see..." Caster seems sad. "There is no helping to it then. The participants disqualified have the data of their souls destroyed".

"So they die?"

No, i already know their fate... And Caster answers me.

"Yes, but it is worse. In the process, their very souls are destroyed. With their souls destroyed, there's no afterlife for then, no hope to be reincarnated, no way to reach the Throne of Heroes..."

"I see, sorry for asking this, Caster. You helped me a lot".

"No, you don't need to be sorry. I'm happy that i helped you".

...

She is looking in my eyes...

...

She is close...

...

"Y-yes..." Change the subject! Change the subject! "Hey, Caster, you got a lot of informations about the ages, right?"

"Yes".

"Then... Do you know anything about someone named Moloch?"

"Yes. Moloch was treated as an Ammonite god, but, in truth, he was a demon, known for influenciating on sacrifices. But there's not much about him in religion or myths.

Wait, what did she just say? Moloch was a demon?

-Poor Gabriel, to think my enemy will be reduced to an insect.

Those were his worlds. This guy was my enemy, a demon worshipped as a god called me his enemy. Who have i been in the real world? I killed someone, i must have died, i am USED to situations like these and i became an enemy of a demon.

Not only that, the one i hated the most wasn't Moloch or Adam. My mission is barely anything compared to this hatred. Hatred of him, the purple-eyed angel that put me through all i hate.

"Caster. Do you know anything about an angel? One with purple eyes. That probably destroyed an entire city?"

"No, i don't have any knowledge about him. Normally, the appearence of someone is wrong by the means they were seen in history. That angel may be known, but through another appearence".

Great. The only piece of information about my biggest enemy is useless.

Well, talking about appearence...

"Hey Caster, do you know where i can get some new clothes here? I don't like using this uniform".

"You must have some clothes acording to your choice stored in the system. Otherwise there must be a way to get then in the shops or the arena".

"I see... Thank you".

Caster seems to react strange, but i pay no attention to it. My PDA thing reappears and i click it. Hum, it seems i got some clothes.

"Caster, wait here, i'm going to change myself" i go to the bathroom.

What to chose? I don't even need to think. Those are exactly the clothes i liked the most: a jacket full of pockets, black as darkness itself, but with lines red like blood running through it, making a red right wing on the back, the wing that i'll tear off the angel.

As for the rest, black pants, red shirt. I don't like my appearence here, my blond hair conflicts with my taste, but this is as far as i can go here.

I get out of the bathroom and see Caster still sitting in the bed.

"So, how do i look?"

"Handsome".

System failure. Didn't expect that... Wait.

"What about you, Caster?"

"What?"

"Well, if i need to summon you, you have a witch's hat, a witch's dress and a witch's scepter".

"Yes... I suppose i am a witch of sorts... Maybe i belong to the wicca culture?"

"No. If i summon you, your class is given right away. Do you have any spare clothes?"

"Oh... I guess i may have some".

With a flash, the entire appearence of Caster changes. She isn't anymore wearing witch clothes, but normal ones.

Or that's what i wanted to say...

She is now wearing white clothes with purple details. A skirt, a full-sleeved shirt and a black jacket... She is hot... Man, this system sure knows how to attack me...

"How do i look, master?"

Not ready for that question. Applying battle tatics. System failure. Imput brain. Brain doesn't respond. Control heart rate. Control heart rate. Control heart rate. Danger! Danger! Sys... Tem fai... Lure...

"You... Are... Beautiful" i did it!

"Really?" She is getting red, don't do it! "Thanks, master. I feel better now".

She did it. She is ten times cuter. Control yourself dude, you. Are. At. A. War!

Wait, i really am at a war right now! I make the game window appear again.

"Oh my..."

482 people remaining. They are being eliminated quickly. Outside that, i have two friends between those people and my enemies must have already passed the test.

"Master, you look tense".

"I am, right now".

"Well, maybe going out for fresh air would help you".

"Yeah..." But i can't go alone. "You come too, Caster".

"Yes, master. Do you have any place in your mind?"

"The chapel".

* * *

Aaaand i am in the rooftop again. Fine, i will get the bizarre view again.

"Master, i don't think this is your desired destination".

"I guess you are right... Well, since we are here anyway..."

I open the door. In my view is a girl with black hair and amber eyes... Wait, i know this girl! Yeah, she is different, i guess that she used to be blonde, but my memory indicates the truth: i knew her personally in the real world.

"You!" She says.

"Hello..."

Darn it, i don't know her name. If she discovers it, i die!

"I don't suppose you forgot your mission. Or am i wrong?" She is suspiciously staring at me.

Well, we are alone here, so i think i can talk.

"Of course not. We have to get Holy Grail to save the world".

She smiles.

"Good. I tought you had forgotten..." Well, there's a limit to what i can forget. "But, you didn't call me by my name..." Danger! Danger! "What's my name?"

"It's... It's..."

I turn my back and begin to run away. But she is fast too! She grabs my arm and trows me away from the exit.

"Waaah!" I crash. "Ouch. Judo wasn't your style..."

"No, fighting was your. Now back to the point: you. Forgot. My. Name!"

"Wait, wait, i'm sorry!" She is walking torwards me. "I think it's the fault of our other friend, your boyfriend".

"What?" She grabs me again and imobilizes me in the ground. "Grr. He is not my boyfriend!"

"Sorry, sorry! I shouldn't have forgotten my girlfriend's name!"

"Girlfriend?" Caster asks.

"I'm not your girlfriend!" She is bending my arm. It's gonna break!

"I was kidding! I would never think of dating you anyway!"

Bad. I didn't just say it. I feel it, my bones getting dislocated, my life on the line.

"Wait, wait! I was kidding. Anyway, do you know my full name?"

She releases my arm.

"I... Don't know".

You. Forgot. Too?! And tried to break me? What's wrong with you?!

"So... I suppose you haven't recovered your memories fully. Great".

She gets off me.

"What was your name?"

"Gabriel. But i don't seem to have a surname. What's yours?"

"Sasha V. Law. You don't have a surname?"

"No" i take out my ID and show it to her. "It must be an error or something".

"I don't think so" she says as she takes out something from her pocket.

"Why?"

"Because of this". She hands me out her ID, which shows her full name and takes it back. "Maybe you don't have a proper surname in real life. Do you remember anything?"

"I remember a ruin, destroyed by an angel with purple eyes. Maybe i was a survivor, what do you think?"

"I don't know about this angel you say, but he seems familiar. About the rest of your theory, it's impossible".

"Why?"

"Because i am the descendant of the sole survivor of that destroyed city".

"What?!"

"If you went to it, then it makes sense, but our ages don't seem to differ much. You can't be an unknown survivor if i'm the descendant of another survivor".

"Yeah... It makes sense..."

"For now, we have to focus in this strange war. I didn't get much info, what about you?"

"Me? I already summoned a heroic spirit".

"I see... You did what?! You summoned a heroic spirit? Are you some sort of super powerful magus?!"

What? This seems too strange, does this mean that...

"Wait, you haven't? Didn't you pass in the prelims?"

"What are the prelims again?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!"

... Dejá vu. I guess it matters not if i explain what i know...

"This is gonna take a while".

* * *

431 people remaining by the time i began to explain. By the time i finished, only 346 were remaining.

"So..." She says. "If i don't go through that strange corridor by the end of this day and manage to defeat the final effigy..."

"I guess the number will drop again. Keep your cool during the fight. I didn't and it cost me dearly".

"Well, it should. Can you show me your servant?"

"Well, i guess. Caster, can you appear for her?"

"Yes, master".

She appears and surprises Sasha.

"I didn't expect her to look so... Normal".

"No, those clothes are the ones i asked her to chose. Her normal clothes give off her class right away".

"And you just go on calling her by her class? Call her... I dunno, S.C. Short for servant caster. This way you will hide her identity".

"How about just S while in public? Is that ok, Caster?"

"Yes, master".

Well, everything went better than expected. Sasha pulls me.

"But didn't you say you couldn't interfere with participants?"

"Yes... But a nurse said my condition is unusual. I guess we can help each other to some extent".

"I see... Gabriel, take me to that corridor".

"What?!"

"I want to pass as soon as possible. Take me to it".

I sigh.

"Okay".

* * *

And we are back to the front of my room.

"Sorry, Sasha, i'm bad with directions".

"Give me that!" She takes my terminal thing. "Come, i know the way now" and throws me back my terminal.

* * *

Good, just one more turn and...

I feel it again. The void from before.

I warn Sasha to stay careful and we look at the corridor. In it, the Harwey girl, i mean boy, disappears in the wall. And then, the boy with brown hair goes and touch the wall, disappearing too.

"A Harwey?" Sash seems to be thinking about very important stuff. "Thanks for helping me, Gabriel. Now i'm going in".

"Wait, let's see if i can enter too. This way it'll be less dangerous".

"No, i don't think we can exploit of fails in the system like that so much. And..." She looks at my eyes. "This is a battle with my pride as a magus. Go get a hobby and pass some time, or try discovering more about that Adam guy you talked about".

She begins to walk toward the wall. I already know i can't talk her out of that. In the end, she turns and smiles.

"See you later, Gabriel. Once i get back, i will show you my servant".

"Yes, Sasha".

"Oh, one more thing" she touchs the wall and begins to disappear. "Don't die again..."

And it's over. Sasha disappears and i make the game window appear again.

323 participants remaining. Don't lose, Sasha.

"I know i shouldn't be asking" Caster talks to me invisible. "But is she your ex-girlfriend, master?"

Lol! Like that would be real!

"I don't think so. I'm sure at least that i taugh her hand-to-hand combat. Maybe she is some sort of sister to me in the real world".

"I see..."

"So... S" i don't like calling her by a letter. "Can you lead me to the chapel?"

"Yes, master".

Yes, master. This will be a looong war.

The minutes passes as Caster guides me through the corridors. The number of remaining participants still decreases, but at a slower rate. By the time we exit the school, 298 are still in.

As i get out of the school and see the sky, i notice it's changed. It has way too many clouds, but the sunlight is normal. This world is well made, but isn't perfect.

I see there's this strange indian girl with glasses in front of me. Seems like i'm blocking the entrance.

"Sorry" i get out of the way and let her in.

She doesn't say anything. By the time she passes by me, feel something strange. No emotions. Not only that, i can barely feel her life. This barely happened in the real world, it's true that what i sense is different for supernatural beings, but she seems so... Abnormal...

"Master?" Caster's voice wakes me.

"Cas... I mean, S, Did you detect a servant with that girl?"

"Yes, master. Did you know her in real life?"

"Atlas" i whisper.

"The greek..."

"No" i cut Caster off. "I mean the organization. I think it has something related with alchemy. I think she has some relation with them".

"So, is she a master sent by them?"

"No. She has some relation, that i can feel. But I don't think she was sent. If she were known, she would be like Rin, i would have recognized her".

"But what if she wasn't known? Like a student with desires, or maybe a secret weapon?"

That's a good guess. But even so...

"Even so, i could still sense something on Rin. This girl, if she was sent as a secret weapon, she must have been altered in ways i can't describe... That's bad. I tought the Harweys would be our biggest problem, but i had some knowledge on then. This girl is a big mystery".

Yeah. Reputation helps someone a lot, but the same way reputation can help someone, the lack of it also can.

"We will think about it later, with Sasha and my other friend. For now, can you take me to the chapel?"

"Yes, master".

Dodododo... We are walking through the campus... There are many studentes who still think they are students even though this is their last day... And finally we get to the chapel's entrance.

"Fancy meeting you here, Gabriel" him again. Right in front of the entrance of the chapel.

"Adam" i managed to say, looking in his eyes.

"You know that there is a sadistic priest in this school? Religious people are true hypocrites, don't you think?"

"Why are you here, Adam?"

"Shouldn't i be the one asking you this? Do you really feel you can enter a chapel or a church? Or do you think you can atone for your sins here?"

Each word he says slices my being. Is that why i came here? I try to refuse to believe, but i feel some dark truth in his words. He continues:

"As for the reason i came, i had to get some facts straight and a confirmation".

"Of what?"

"What do you think? Archer, now".

Archer?! He called his servant?

"S, quick!"

His servant appears by his right side and Caster appears by my left. Adam, says:

"I see you still remain careful, Gabriel. Hiding even your servant's class, i agree that it's better this way.

His servant is a woman not much older than us. With clear blue hair and eyes, so clear, that they are almost white. She is dressed in a mix of dress and light armor, protecting her and allowing good flexibility.

Archer, huh?

"While you say that's the best way, you gave me your servant class right off". Yeah, he isn't dumb, so why?

"True, but there is no need for me to conceal that. And you already gave me what i wanted. Wasn't i right, Archer?"

"True, you weren't wrong, master. We have to settle somethings..."

"No"Adam cuts his servant off. "It's better if they don't know her name".

Say what? He figured out Caster's name?! But i hid everything! Did he hack the system, or...

"It can't be... You knew her in real life?!"

Adam grins.

"Of course. Enough to know she must have been summoned under the caster class".

I look at Caster. She is paralyzed with fear, but not because of Adam, it's his Archer that is the reason. This is bad. Both Adam and Archer knew Caster in real life!

"Now, Archer, let us show then a taste of our power, shall we? Only one, don't put more energy than you need, ok?"

A bow similar to a white crescent moon appears at hies archer's hand. She matearilizes a silver arrow and it begins to glow.

"Yes, master".

Yes, master. I'm beginning to hate those words. Archer readies the arrow and shoots it faster than i can react!

An impact is heard. The arrow that came aimed at my heart is being blocked, but still coming. In front of me, Caster is again dressed in witch clothes.

"Ugh..."

With twin torchs and her scepter, it seems like a fire barrier is blocking the arrow, but i can hear the sound of the air itself being scratched.

"Ah... Huh... Guh..."

Caster is struggling with everything she got to block that arrow, but it's still pushing her.

"Good job, Caster! I will join this fight now, hold Archer!

"Ah... Ah..." She nods.

I begin to run. With everything i got, i ignore my friend's battle and join my own. Servant battles should be forbidden by the system, but since we are in the prelims, the system must be busy. This means that, to save Caster, i'll have to kill him again.

"Adam!"

I am in front of him and launch my punch, with Adam quickly dodging it.

"Is this all you got, Gabriel? Heh heh heh".

"Grr".

I turn my body, doing a kick. Then a turn it again and spin, a reverse punch with the left elbow and a normal one with my right hand, but Adam dodge those two by centimeters.

I do a roundhouse kick, but he punchs the kick skillfully, sending me back in the air and forcing me to turn myself to fall standing. Damm! He's playing with me!

I dare to glance to the left.

"What the..."

There's a system message. Some guy named .PH is putting a stop to the fight, but the arrow is still piercing Caster's flame barrier. Worse than that, his servant is standing away quietly, doing nothing to the arrow, just staring at Caster's struggle.

No way! Can Adam hack the system this far?!

He grins. He knows what i am thinking. For him, victory is granted.

I abanddom most of my skill and release a serie of punches, feeling my movements faster and energy being released.

"How silly, haven't you realized that magic in this world is different than the one you know?"

He dodged! He dodged seven punches straight without blocking any! And now a punch is coming for me while i make my next one.

Time seems slower. Yes, i can hit him!

My punch is going, but he bends his arm. My punch will get deflected by his elbow and i will take his punch.

No!

I bend my arm, successfully deflecting his and aiming at his jaw.

Statics appear in the air. Our arms positions are switched. My blow is deflected and his knuckle comes, punching me in my jaw and throwing me in the ground.

An explosion occurs by the side. Caster has dust all over her clothes, but she comes to my aid while i'm trying to sit.

Adam retreats and Archer comes. Her stare is violent, i get it now: Caster wasn't supposed to block that arrow.

She readies three more, aims at us and i already know the directions: one in Caster's head and the two others at our hearts.

"Caster, run away".

"But, Master!"

I look at my right hand. Supposedly, i should have three command spells, but i only have two, making pair of wings. That's right, there's no hope for me, so this has to be done: one command for her to escape, another for her to survive without a master.

"Stop it, Archer" Adam says.

"What? I am about to..."

"Any more interference with the system will be problematic for my plans".

"This is my revenge!" Archer protests.

"What is more important: your small revenge, or your greater wish?"

Adam stares at me, his smile is gone. He is only emotionless.

"We shall meet again Gabriel, for now you have won the entrance to the chapel, goodbye".

Archer disappears and Adam begins to walk away. He is wrong, i won nothing. I lost a battle and almost lost my life and Caster's

My jaw feels as if it's going to drop. My teeth as if they were hit by a hammer, Adam's punch was no joke.

"Master, are you okay? Just wait a bit, i will..."

"No" i manage to say, my mouth is being slashed by the words. "Cure yourself first. This pain will be my punishment for a while".

"But..."

"That's an order, Caster!"

Don't humiliate me more. I beg you.

"I understand..." Caster looks sad. "Do you still want go to the chapel?"

I look at it. The image of the purple-eyed angel appears on my mind.

"No. Let's go back to our room. We have to rest ourselves for a while. Retreat to your invisible form".

Caster nods and disappears. I get up and begin to walk back to school. My jaw is hurt, but my pride even more now.

* * *

I somehow get back to the private room without losing myself in the way.

"You can cure me now, Caster".

"Yes, could you please lay down?"

I do as she says and lay down in bed. Caster comes closer and puts her hand on my mouth. I close my eyes. I can't look directly at her after what happened today.

"I am sorry, master".

Caster has sadness in her voice. As she is curing me, i can't answer.

"I was right all along. I am not worthy to help you, it's my fault that we lost miserably today. You put your hope on me and i failed, again. Maybe it's better if we cancel or contract, there's a chance that you may get a better servant and even maybe get out of this war. After today, i am sure i am not capable of defeating Archer".

Yeah, you are right. Caster could barely block one arrow, yet Archer could fire three more. Besides, Adam was better than me. We are dealing with enemies that knows more about us than ourselves.

Caster let's go of my mouth. My jaw feels good as new.

"Maybe you are right, Caster. Or rather, it's true, we can't defeat Adam and Archer. However, you are the servant i summoned, you have saved my life three times now: by curing me, blocking the arrow and coming to rescue me after Adam punched me. Besides, our relation is clear: Adam knew both of us, which means our fate is linked from the start".

"But, master..."

"All i know is that you are my servant and i would never trade you. If Adam is stronger now, we just need to get stronger than him. Now come, we have to sleep now".

Yeah, there is nothing more we can do today. We have to wait for tomorrow, with the prelims end and hope that Sasha passed.

I take off my jacket and my shirt. I don't know why, but i prefer to sleep this way.

"Uhm, master?"

"Yes, Caster?"

Caster doesn't look into my eyes as she speaks.

"Well... There is... Only one bed..."

"I know, you will sleep in it".

"Wh-what?!" Caster gets red. "Bu-but, won't it be unconfortable? I-i mean... It's... Us... We... Together..."

"That's not a problem" i get off of the bed with my answer. " I will sleep on the ground".

"What?!" Caster isn't red anymore, just surprised. "No, i can't let you. I shall sleep on the ground, you are the master, you don't deserve this".

No, Caster, i deserve more than you think. And i feel better this way.

"You will sleep on the bed, this is an order and this discussion is over" i lay down on the ground.

"But..."

"If i didn't make myself clear, do i need to use a command spell?"

"What?! Master, this is reckless! You van't use a command spell just to give me confort!"

"So don't make me use it. Go to sleep on the bed, we talk again tomorrow".

I don't look into Caster's stare. I close my eyes, today was a double-edged sword: i've found a friend and i have discovered an enemy.

I'm tired. I don't care that i'm sleeping on the solid ground. I am not feeling well. My sleep comes quickly and again i have past dreams.

* * *

On my dream, i am alone in the rain. In front of me, there's someone shrouded by darkness. In my hand, there's a silver sword.

I somehow know that it isn't good for the sword to be silver right now. The enemy speaks:

"I'm sorry, Gabriel, it seems i have bigger issues to treat now".

"You are running away?" I manage to ask. "Stop!" i shout.

"Hehehe. You still want to fight? Too bad, i really want to kill you, but it would take time that's not at my disposal".

"Wait!" I know him. This guy, he is Adam!

"See you later, Gabriel. You really did well in your conditions, maybe that form isn't so useless".

"Stay here!"

"I can't. I have issues to solve with Adremelech now. Enjoy you life, Gabriel. Next time, you won't be so lucky".

No, next time, i will kill you by any means necessary. You yourself told me that.

This dream breaks down and changes, if i'll get a new dream, i only hope it explains a bit about the purple-eyed angel i hate so much...


	4. Chapter 3

FATE/EXTRA: CORRUPTED FEATHERS

Chapter 3: The new opponent

Week: ?

Day: 1

Days Remaining: 6

Objective: Survive the first round/Find the friend

Danger is all what i sense. A bunch of images are displayed upon me.

That ruin city.

-The leylines here are pretty good, don't you think, Gabriel?

It's Adam! What does he... Argh!

My hand... I fell... It is bleeding...

-... A mere insect...

The purple-eyed angel appears in front of me. I can hear Moloch's voice.

-Heh, you have no idea of who the real traitor is.

I can't accept all of the information at once. It's burning me.

"Mas... Ter... Ne?"

-Beware. Beware. Beware.

A strange card appears, on it i can read a name: AVENGER.

-The true enemy. Beware.

"Is... Is Avenger my enemy?"

-Beware.

"Of who?!"

The avenger card gets replaced with a new one. I can see only the name written on it: DEFENDER.

"Mas... Ter..."

The image of the purple-eyed angel appears. The destruction of an entire city is what i can see next.

"Nooo!"

I extend my right hand. I could have saved it! The destruction was unnecessary!

"Master, are you fine?"

No, no, no! Get me back to it! I can still save it!

"Mas... Ter..."

I begin to run, but i am again at the ruined city. In front of me, there's the shadowed being, Moloch.

"Adremelech has already won, Gabriel".

I open my eyes.

I am back to the real world, or rather, the virtual world. That was a nightmare.

Wait, why is it so confortable? I slept on the ground. And what is this soft feel in my right hand? And what is on top of me?

I begin to feel a warm. I AM in a bed. Not only that, Caster is laying down on top of me and... On my hand is... This soft feeling was...

"Ah... Ah... Mas... Ter... I am gonna... Please..."

Yes, i'm holding her breast. I am going to die...

* * *

I am servant Caster.

I have been summoned by Gabriel, a young brave warrior who fights with all he has until the end.

Even though i'm not worthy, Gabriel has accepted me as his servant and he became my master.

Master is a kind person, but is troubled by his lack of memories and by a confusing past, but he still fought head on and believed in me.

However, i failed miserably. Both master and i have been troubled by enemies we met outside this world, but while he could still keep his cool, i almost lost myself when i saw servant Archer.

Not only that, i have been unable to recover my own memories, even tough master is a magus of the highest class. I can feel it in him. Although i can supply my own mana, his is more than enough for me.

And i failed on my duty. I could barely do anything than block an arrow shot by Archer. Not only that, i almost died in the process and master was hurt and could have died.

In the end, he was even willing to use command spells to save me and die alone. Master believed and believes in me and i can only fail. I failed again and again. I can feel, my original existence was the same.

But still, master believes in me. He keeps me by his side and tries to treat me as an equal. He even was worried with me instead of himself, as i saw when he oredered me cure my wounds.

Did he notice that i can't go into spirit form? I don't think so, those were high level concealing magic. Even letting my presence flow to him shouldn't have made he learn that.

But i should hold no more secrets. Maybe Adam noticed me because of that and master could have elaborated a backup plan if he knew the truth. Not only that, Adam managed to discover my identity and class, as he knew me before.

Because of my lack of skill, master will have difficult times on the war later, but he still keeps me as his servant. He still believes in me. And by some time ago, he ordered me to sleep comfortably while he would sleep on the ground.

I saw, not long after he begun to sleep, his expression showed despair.

"I'm sorry master. I can't let you do such a thing" was what i said when i picked him up carefully and put him in the bed.

But when i was about to let go of him, master held my arm and said:

"Stop..."

"I'm sorry, master. I can't let you sleep on the ground, i'm going too..."

But master said:

"Wait".

What should i have done? I couldn't figure out, but then he said weakly:

"Stay here..."

I got red right after that. I saw master's naked chest, i saw the despair on his face. I wanted to help him, but i didn't know what to do! And then he said for me to... To... To stay with him...

"Y-yes, ma-master..."

I got in the bed and covered us both. We were... Close. Very close... And master feels so warm... It was a gentle warm that made me sleep quickly with him...

By the time the morning came, i woke up.

It took me some time to realize what i had done and where i were.

"I-i... And ma-master... Slept in the... In the... In the same be-bed?!"

I look at him. Master is still struggling in his dreams. Even asleep, he still fights bravely.

"Master, are you fine?"

He is still struggling, as if in pain. I have to wake him up, i have to help him.

"Master!" I get on top of him and begin to shake him delicately.

Master begins to move his hand.

"Master, are you fine? Kyah!" Master's hand grabs my breast. "Ah... Ah..."

He begins to shake it, i can't hold myself, it's tickling!

"Ah... Ah... Mas... Ter..."

I fall my body. I am now laying on top of him. He opens his eyes, surprised and looks at me.

"Ah... Ah... Mas... Ter... I am gonna... Please..."

Master seemingly understands and let's go of me. I can't hold myself and my head falls on his chest. It's so warm...

"Caster? Wh-what happened?"

I... Uh... You... Me... My breast... I have to change the subject! Still red, i say:

"Di-did you have a good sleep, master?"

Master's heart rate speeds up. I can't look at his eyes, but he seems really worried.

"Oh my god... Oh my god! I'm not... You are... Caster, please tell me you... You wore it..."

"I wore what, master?"

"OH MY GOD! Please forgive me, Caster! I didn't mean to... I would never think of... Not without your consent, but..."

"Master?!" I try to look at him, but he is already shaking in despair. "Master, you haven't done anything".

"How could i do that? Why can't i remember?! Wait, were i drunk? But i... What did you say, Caster?"

"I saw you suffering while you slept on the ground, so i brough you to bed. I didn't want to violate your privacy, but then you told me to s-stay with y-you a-and we slept to-together... You didn't do anything more, i swear"

Master begins to calm down. His heart rate drops, and he finally looks me in the eyes.

...

He is really close...

...

Master gets red and his heart rate speeds up again. He doesn't look at me in the eyes and says:

"Well... I am sorry for asking you such a request somehow... And for... Touching..."

"It was no problem, master".

"What?!"

"Your will is my will. I won't disobey your orders anymore, and... It wasn't... So ba-"I-i can't finish it! I ha-have to stop at this point! Before master... "Anyway, did you have a good night sleep?"

...

Did it work?

"Ye-yes, Caster... I slept like a stone... I feel much better now... Thank you..."

You are a bad liar, master. It is clear to me that you were suffering from nightmares.

Master continues:

"Anyway, Caster, i have been thinking".

"Yes?"

"Do you have some knowledge on potions?"

"Yes, i do. I think if i can summon my cauldron, i can create some ingredients and potions. But the variety of ingredients is a problem".

"Yeah, i know this much..."

"Can it be, master, that you know about potions too?"

"Nope. I can only make herbs and power those up through magic... Well, that is a good recollection. I guess as a warrior i needed some knowledge about it".

"I see..."

So, master isn't a pure warrior or strategist. He is someone who needed to survive in desperate situation.

"So... You want me to make healing potions for dangerous situations like yesterday?" Master doesnt look at me anymore. He got serious and angry. "I am sorry master, i shouldn't have said that. And it wasn't your..."

"That idea is good".

"... Fault. Wait, you liked my idea?"

"Yes. But the reason is another, Caster. Can you make some sort of potion that can cure memories?"

"Oh... I can do that".

"Really?!"

"Yes, but i can't create all of the ingredients and it also takes days..."

"You said there was a shop here, right? Maybe we can get the ingredients there! Thank you, Caster".

Those words echoed in my mind. Pehaps i can be of help. Or pehaps i will end up being the hero's ruin again.

"So... We go to the shop now?"

"No, we go to the rooftop. I think Sasha will go there, so we have to talk to her".

"Yes, master".

...

...

Master looks in my eyes.

"Not that i am complaining, but... I can't get out with you on me..."

...

I get red and get off of master.

"I am sorry!"

"It... Was... No problem".

* * *

It takes us sometime to get to the rooftop. Master lost himself in the way and ended up in the chapel, but refused to go in until he got the ingredients, so we went back to the school.

On the rooftop, Sasha, master's pseudo-sister was already waiting there.

"Sup, Gabriel?"

"Sasha, you are alive!"

"You know, i don't take those words as a good thing".

"Sorry".

Strange. Master acts very different when near her. Is it... Fear of death?

Sasha gets closer. Besides us three and Sasha's servant, there is a girl in red a bit far there too. Master notices this and says:

"Wait, there is someone here. Are you sure you want to reveal your servant?"

"No problem, i also made the same thing you did. V, you can appear now".

"Finally! I hate being in spirit form, it's no fun".

Her servant appears. It's apparent age is close to ours. He is wearing jeans, a black shirt and a green jacket. He also has green hair and eyes.

He extends his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Gabriel. My master said somethings about you".

My master accepts the hand shake.

"Were they good?"

"No, but we both know how tsunderes are by now".

"Yeah, very!"

Sasha kick her servant's leg and punchs master's arm.

"I am not a tsundere, idiots! Now, won't you show your servant, Gabriel?"

"Ok, i'll... Wait, i can feel that presence. Sasha, hide him".

"V!" Her servant disappears.

"Really, you call him V?"

"Better than S. What did you feel?"

"A void... Getting bigger... On that direc... Oh my god!"

"What?" Sasha turns. "What the?!"

"S, don't look!"

"Neither you, V!"

I do as i am told, but her servant says:

"Sorry, i did look. People in this age are really..."

"Let's talk in private" Sasha says. "In your room, Gabriel".

We begin to get out of rooftop. Master asks:

"Why not your room?"

"Because of that idiot!"

"Sorry" her servant says.

"Idiot".

* * *

We arrive in master's room.

"Master, i know i shouldn't be asking, but what happened there?"

Sasha's servant appears and answers me:

"A girl in red was violating a boy with brown hair. Hey, can you appear now? I am curious".

Master nods and i appear as he asks:

"What class are you?"

Sasha answers:

"He is a rider. And he remember's me too much of another idiot" she looks at master, and then back to Rider. "You can reveal your normal wear".

"Kay".

Master tells me:

"You too, Caster".

"Yes, master".

I am again dressed in witch clothes. Rider wears mainly green. A long coat with some black armor pieces. He has a dagger and also four blade-like protusions on his back that resembles insect wings of sorts.

"Ah... It's so better this way. Concealing my wings makes my parameters go down. And we have an witch cosplayer here uh? Cool".

Master asks Sasha:

"Did you remember anything?"

"Yes" she sits in the bed. "Apparently, the name of our other friend is Frank. The surname is something i don't know, but he was important. And my life was saved once by that purple-eyed angel you refered".

"What?!"

"But i remember also hating him when he saved me. Apparently, he is the cause of the destruction of the city whose survivors i descend from. And you?"

"Well... I got a new name of an enemy: Adremelech. Also, my dreams told me to be careful with an abnormal servant class: defender".

"Defender, uh?"

"Also, we fought Adam".

"Really?! But how?"

"Adam can hack in the system way beyond we think. He managed to defeat us both..."

"What?! He managed to defeat you?! Oh... I... I am sorry, Gabriel. I know it must have been difficult for you".

Rider gets in the conversation:

"So, how dangerous is this Adam guy?"

"He knows my past. He said that i killed him. He knows Caster's identity. And his servant has a feud with her".

"Wow".

"Too bad we can't recover our memories, uh? We are dealing with someone really powerful" Sasha says.

"About that..." Master pulls me by my arm. "If we have the right ingredients, she can make potions to recover our memories".

"Really?! Nice to see someone useful" Sasha turns to her servant. "Unlike some other one over here..."

"Sorry, it was an accident. Hey but it was fun!"

"Only for you! Now the only clothes that i have is this plain uniform!"

"Lol!" Master says. "I see that i will like you, Rider".

"The feeling is mutual".

Sasha coughs and points at me.

"Now, you said you can make potions for our memories? Is it true?"

"Yes, but i don't have all the ingredients" i answer.

"If we can get them in the shop, then it's no problem".

Master turns:

"You have money? I got some in the prelims, but..."

Rider intervenes:

"Master defeated all enemies she saw in the arena and left no one behind without receiving any damage and really fast, so she got bonus itens and money".

"Wow. Maybe a berserker was more suited to a berserk master".

"Shut up both of you".

As we walk towards the corridor, he notices us again. The enemy of my master, whose servant knows me personally.

"Ah... Gabriel, i see you got better. And Sasha, good to see friends reunited, except for one of you. Who knows what happened to him".

Sasha steps forward.

"Cut it, Adam. I know you".

"Do you?" Adam smiles. "Didn't you lose your memory also? Heh, if you really new who i was, we would already be fighting".

"Do you think you can win, Adam? It's four against two here, the odds are against you".

"No" master intervenes. "Because if he doesn't want to fight, the system will stop us".

"Good, good. At least that you know. But do you feel safe Gabriel? And you, Sasha? Can you remember why you work with him after what he did? Well, if you excuse me, i have to gather information on my oponent. It's too bad, looks like round one isn't me against any of you. But who knows? Maybe the same luck doesn't apply to Frank".

Adam gets out of the way and disappears from my view. He is problem for all of us, but i know: whoever he was or whatever reason made master kill him was enough for a greater cause.

"Come" Sasha says. "We have to check the shop".

We have arrived in the shop. Both master and Sasha go talk with the employers, but when i am about to follow them, Rider says:

"Stop, Caster". He appears "drop the magic too, i need to talk while looking at you".

"How?" I ask, still invisible.

"Too stealthy. I don't think even an assassin can hide his presence so well, but you are a caster, it made more sense. Does Gabriel know?"

I cease the magic, making me visible.

"I haven't told him yet... It's not my fault, i can't go into spirit form".

"I don't have anything against such means" Rider looks at me serious. "But listen to this advice: it's better if your master knows about that magic of yours and your lack of spirit form. Making a secret of such information to someone you trust is no good".

"Can it be, Rider... Did something happen to you?"

"When i was a human... I did conceal some informations about myself. I was stubborn and dumb at that time, i think. I don't remember exactly what happened, i don't even know my name. But friends of mine died, and the others... I couldn't even look at their eyes anymore..."

He disappears and i am called by master:

"S, we need you to check the ingredients".

I walk towards him. Both master and Sasha are red, and the shop employer has a mischievous smile on her face.

* * *

I am Sasha, Rider's master and Gabriel's friend.

Like Gabriel, i lost most of my memory, but surprisingly, his servant, Caster, a cute girl seems to be able to get them back.

I just hope that idiot didn't do anything bad to her or make her do something unreasonable, but i guess even him must have his limits.

And that cursed employer! I hate her now, i will make Rider do all the shopping from now on.

Anyway, it seems Caster can get the necessary ingredients at that shop. However, our money combined can only buy what's enough for one potion, so we agreed to wait a bit before that.

Now we are walking in the corridor, Gabriel is right behind me and i sense Rider near too. He doesn't know his name, but apparently, he had a lot of suffering in his past. Makes me wonder who he was.

There are several masters talking and passing by as we proceed:

"And then, i saw that servant, the berserker Chuck Norris!"

"I will win for sure!"

"Look dude, we are in the moon! End of argument".

" .PH is no angel, it's some sort of system".

I turn to Gabriel.

"Quite an unorthodox war uh? You must have felt that you would be in a battlefield when you lost your memories".

"How did you know that?"

"I know you well".

Masters talking, masters playing. Don't they realise only one of them will survive all of this?

"Hey, Gabriel, what are you doing?"

As if reading my mind, Gabriel turns to talk to a couple of masters chatting happily on the left.

"Guys, wake up! You are at a war and you are dating?!"

"Da-dating?!"

"You are speeding things up, i haven't even told her my feelings yet!"

"Yeah! And i haven't confirmed mine... Wait, do you... Like me?"

"I-i i do. Ever since i met you outside this world".

"Really?! I am so happy! I..."

I pull Gabriel out of there and we begin to walk back to the cafetery.

"What the hell, Gabriel? You do realize their memories aren't supressed anymore".

"I thought there was something wrong. Only one person should get out of here alive and they talked so casually!"

"Whatever. Let's just get some food and get out of here ok?"

After choosing carefully the food to eat, we try to find a free table, but i can't see anyone.

"Over here, Sasha"

And Gabriel takes me to one with WHAT THE?!

A Tohsaka is sitting on a table and the brown haired boy that scared Gabriel is sitting there also!

"Gabriel, what are you planning?"

"Mind if we sit here?" He asks the boy.

"Sure, no problem".

He sits and i sit in front of him. That's right Gabriel, can you endure my stare? It shall burn you while i eat.

"Hey Rin".

...

He knew the Tohsaka girl? And called her by the first name? Are they close actually?

"Why are you calling me like that?" She asks angrily.

So they weren't close. He mentioned he met her, but not that they exchanged names.

"Did i do something wrong?" He is still an ignorant. This shall be fun. "Uh? Forgot honorifics?"

Wait, i sense mischievous in the air. Rider, what did you tell him?

"Oh, i see. Let's reformulate my previous phrase: hello, Rin-chan".

...

Lol! The Tohsaka is red as her shirt. Nice one, Rider!

"Gabriel" i call him, holding down my smile.

"Yes?"

"Never use honorifics".

"Bu-".

"Just don't".

"... Ok".

Tohsaka Rin regains her composure and says angrily:

"It seems you are much better, Gabriel. Did you manage to recover your memories?"

...

Gabriel you idiot! You told an enemy as strong as you of such a situation?!

"I recovered some, but still not all. Thanks for your concern".

"Hmph. It's not like i cared or anything". Really? And they call me a tsundere? "This master is in the same situation".

"I see..."

Gabriel glares at the boy, as if he senses someone more dangerous than Adam. Wait, i remember, Gabriel CAN sense the truth and emotions of people. What was that? Empathy magecraft? No, i thought it was that, but it was something different.

-A void...

Is what he said. Does this mean that Gabriel can't sense anything from this boy?

He extends his hand.

"I-i don't think we... Have been inteoduced before. Hello, my name is Gabriel".

The plain boy accepts the hand shake.

"My name is Hakuno Kishinami. Did you just say you also don't have any real memory?"

"No, i have bits".

"I see..." Hakuno seems sad.

It's a pity. Unlike us, this boy apparently lost all of his memories. Gabriel says:

"But i am recovering them bit by bit. Don't worry dude, i bet that soon you will too".

Yes Gabriel, brighten up the mood, help one of our potential enemies. Oh, who am i kidding? I also want to help the guy. Whatever, we have helped enough already.

"Who is she?" Tohsaka asks.

"My name is Sasha V. Law, a friend of Gabriel" i answer.

"Oh, i see... A friend uh?"

This girl, i don't like her. She acts suspiciously and the way she talks makes me angry. I'm gonna...

"Master, can i eat this chocolate?"

What the hell, Rider? You are asking to appear in front of two potential enemies just to eat chocolate? What if she discovers your class?

Oh yeah, i hid it. I asked him to hide even his wings at the cost of his parameters going down.

I sigh. I don't like this, but maybe i should consider the happiness of my...

"Here, eat mine, V. Sasha is too gluttonous to let you eat anything".

"Thanks a lot, Gabriel!"

Rider appears and accepts Gabriel's chocolate. I stare angrily at him.

"Gabriel..."

"Y-yes".

"That remark didn't mean that i am fat, did it?"

"N-no! I'm just saying th-that you are one of those people that can eat a lot and remain skinny! What was the name? Ectomorphs! Yes, you are an ectomorph! A cute ectomorph!"

"Good".

You have narrowly avoided death, Gabriel...

"Won't you let S eat too?"

Gabriel seems surprised, but them he nods.

"Here S, eat something".

Caster appears, sits at his right and eats some of his salad quietly. Well isn't she polite? Unlike some other servant here.

"Man, this chocolate thing is delicious!"

"V and S, uh?" Tohsaka's voice breaks my toughts. "I see you try to conceal your servants' identities and classes, but are you really sure that will work?"

"Ok, Rin. Tell me her class" Gabriel points at Caster.

"What? Uh..." Rin analyses Caster. "I couldn't feel her presence, she is quiet and dresses mainly in black, white and purple... Assassin".

Gabriel smiles.

"Who knows?"

"Master, can i have some too?" A female voice asks. "A true warrior enjoys a feast even with his enemies and does it gracefully".

"Ok".

The plain boy answers and his servant appears. Dressed in red with a translucent skirt, she has blond hair and green eyes. Unlike us, they don't try to conceal her identity. But again, her servant doesn't dress as an witch and neither has wings.

"Warrior, uh?" Gabriel asks. "Don't you mean a leader?"

"Any leader is also a honorable warrior by nature. Not only that, his great mind is an equal weapon to his enormous strengh".

O... Kay... Wait, the way Gabriel asked this... He knew her before? No, it can't be possible. Yeah, Gabriel must have somehow sensed her emotions.

Ok, now this got way too awkward. We are at war. Eating with our opponent. And with our servants eating with us? No, there is one servant missing.

"What about your servant, Tohsaka?"

"Don't even think about it!" She says not looking at me, but probably at her servant.

Caster apparently remembered something and asks:

"Master, can it be... That the girl in red that violated a boy on the rooftop was Rin?"

"What?!" Tohsaka is surprised.

Rider says:

"Yep, it was her. Out of nowhere she went to this Hakuno boy and began to touch him". Rider... I am beginning to like your mischievous nature. "Master said so much about how powerful you were and BAN! She is a big pervert".

"I am not a pervert!"

"Wow, did you hear that, V?" Gabriel asks. "Seems like the meaning of pervert changed from like twenty minutes ago".

"Yeah. Rin likes to do it where people can see her!" Rider says.

Hahaha! I can hold myself on the outside, but this is hilarious! Tohsaka is as red as a tomato now.

"Shut up" she says. "I tought he was a NPC". But Rider continues:

"So you do those things with every NPC you see?"

"She has no control over herself!" Gabriel says, laughing. "Brofist!"

"Brofist accepted!"

And they punch each other's punch. Boys are so immature. Wait, even Caster is showing a small smile, but she is red, probably due to the nature of the conversation. Tohsaka says:

"It's all your fault for being too plain!"

"And you violate plain people?" Oops, i was the one who said that.

"Good one, master! I knew you had it in you".

"Shut up, V".

"Yeah, shut up!" Tohsaka says.

"Well, isn't there a reunion of losers?"

Who is that? I turn and see a boy with blue hair. Wait, i remember him, it's the arrogant dumb guy of the class i was forced to stay when i arrived in this world. Needless to say, i didn't even talk to him.

"Shinji" Hakuno says.

Oh, so they knew each other.

"Hakuno? Good, i talked to your sister already. Why do both of you have the same name?"

Sister? You mean that girl of brown hair? Now that i remember, they look a lot like. Gabriel tought they were cousins or something...

"Sister?" Hakuno asks.

He doesn't know?! And Shinji continues talk as if it's nothing:

"It doesn't matter anyway, i will win this game quickly. And then, maybe i'll think about sharing the prize with you".

He called a war a game?! Gabriel also said that, but this guy, doesn't he know of what he is in?!

"Everything is a game to you, isn't it, Matou-kun" Tohsaka says. "But do you really think you can win easily?"

Matou Shinji gets angry, but when he is about to say something, Gabriel intervenes:

"Great, now i have to deal with three tsunderes: tsundere Sasha, tsundere Rin and male tsundere over here".

"I already told you i am not a tsundere!"

"I am not a tsundere, idiot!"

"I am not a male tsundere, loser!"

Suddendly, a sound come from my pocket. I pick my terminal and see that most of the other masters do the same. Matou says:

"On the second floor huh?"

That's right. On that place there will be the information of the paired opponents from the first round.

"I'm going already, Gabriel".

"I'll just finish eating" he answers.

"Sure. So, can you get to the second floor alone?"

"Ok, ok. I'm going too".

"Excuse us".

I get up and begin to walk toward the second floor. Gabriel clumsly follows me from behind. Really, he has no sense of direction, after all he used his powers to detect where he needed to go... Wait, when did i remember that?

* * *

We arrive and there is a bulletin board in front of us. While both Gabriel and i look at the same paper, it's obvious to us that we have different opponents.

I open the hologram window to search for an image of my opponent. Gabriel, however, seems like he saw a ghost.

"No... Gabriel, are you paired against Adam?!"

He shakes his head.

"I'm up against male Hakuno".

"Male Hakuno?"

He points at the memo on the board.

"That's what that says. That Shinji guy said his sister had the same name, so..."

"They need to differentiate. Are you fine with it? You said he was a void, right?"

"Yeah, he creeps me out. Way more than Adam! But... Anyway, who is your opponent?"

"Rani VIII, have you met her?"

I show him the window with an image of an indian girl with glasses.

"No way, it's her? Yes, i did, she was strange too. She was not a void, but it was like something was difficulting my sensing on her".

"Wait... I remember you saying something about that before... Gabriel, you abused that sensing of yours in the real world, to the point it became an instinct".

"And?"

"You said the same thing you just said to me now when you sensed spirits and vampires i think. Way different lifeforms than those you are normally used to... That Rani girl, is she a monster?"

"No" Gabriel refutes my idea. "I also sensed something that i did before... That girl, she is related to Atlas".

"An alchemist..."

Yes. Atlas was one of those big magus schools or something. I can't remember exactly, since something occurred with all magecraft in the real world. But then...

"A secret weapon?"

"Maybe. Be careful, Sasha, she already had a servant when i met her yesterday, and by her silent personality, it may be an assassin".

"The enemy of masters. Got it".

As i said that, i see a strange priest getting closer to us. I turn to Gabriel and he seems serious. So, he is danger, huh?

"V, watch out. Gabriel, what do you feel?"

"A cold happiness. A sadistic nature. Adam said there was a sadistic priest over here too..."

"V" i say.

"No servants with him. If anything happens, i think that we can take him down" Rider answers.

The priest aproaches.

"Hello, masters of the Holy Grail War. I welcome you to the honorable battlefield to acquire the sacred relic and your wishes granted".

Heh, like i would fall for that. He will be sitting back and eating popcorn as he sees us killing each other.

"Anything else to say?" Gabriel asks.

"Yes. You have seven days until the first round. Until then, you are free to go to the arena to train. Also, as tests, you have to solve the enigma on the first floor and destroy the guardian monster of the second".

"Wait" this doesn't make any sense! "Weren't we supposed to get two item things? Knowledge is important, but why did it become a focus on the war?"

"The system has been altered days ago. You have seven days to pass those tests, if you don't, you are eliminated".

I look at Gabriel and he understands: the knowledge and logic concepts are senseless, since a dumb master would die quickly. But the system was altered. And i think both of us know the only person who could do that.

Even so, why would Adam go that far? Is he trying to eliminate quickly his opponents? That's bad, i can't think.

"Also, masters are prohibited to fight. Normal battles will end quickly, but inside the campus will occur downgrading to both master and servant".

Ha! Like that was true. Adam managed to pass through those restrictions and even managed to defeat Gabriel, which means this system will not work for him, which means we have to be on guard all the time.

The priest walks away. And i look at Gabriel.

"Arena?"

"Arena".

"Yay!" Rider says. "Where is it again?"

"On the only place i know how to go without getting lost" Gabriel answers.

* * *

Needless to say, he got lost in the way. But turns out he knew the right place: the corridor where we went in the prelims. Through it we arrive at the arena.

"What do we do now?" Gabriel asks.

"Find the enigma and solve it, didn't you pay attention?"

"No, i mean, do we dodge enemies? Or do we fight right away?"

"Well... If this is like a game, it's better if we destroy all we see. We may get money and make our servants stronger".

"Got it".

I turn and i see him, the guy that knows more about us than ourselves and his servant.

"Adam!"

"What?!" Adam seems surprised. "Archer, delay them".

His servant shoots an arrow. Caster appears dressed in witch clothes. She uses twin torches and her scepter to make a fire barrier and slow down the shot.

"Ugh..."

"V, let's..."

"No!" Gabriel says. "Stay. He is too strong right now, if we fight them alone we lose. Let's wait with some distance as S finishes the arrow off".

"Fine" i answer angrily.

We wait until the arrow explodes and Caster returns to her casual wear.

As we begin to walk, Gabriel tells me about the fight he got with Adam and the punch he took. I mostly pay attention to the arrow part. Archer doesn't seem to have any limitations about firing them or the number she can fire.

When enemies appear, our servants make short work of them. Even without his full power, Rider is very skilled with his dagger and his speed is surprisingly good. Besides, Caster's magic is good in close, middle and long-range combat. She isn't using her torchs or scepter, but still employs fire magic mainly.

"So... Weren't you blond?" Gabriel asks after defeating another enemy.

"Slash in the back!" I command Rider. "I knew my hair wasn't this color in the real world, i just knew it!"

"Aim for the eye, it's the weak spot! What about me?"

"Don't kick it, punch it! I don't think you were blond. But i don't know your hair color. I think that Frank was an albino or something".

"I see..."

The battle is over like many others. I don't think that our servants' classes could have been seen. Well, his caster fights with fire, but the are many heroes that used fire, right?

"Stop" Rider says. "There's a battle going on".

"Let's see it" Gabriel answers. "If the servant belong to one of our opponents, we will get an advantage".

I nod and we both reach slowly the side of the next corridor in the arena.

On some distance, there is the girl with brown hair and Shinji on the opposite sides. Between them, there is a servant in red on the side of the girl and a female one dressed as a pirate on Shinji's side.

"She is... Exposed..." Caster says.

No, her defense is pre- Wait, Caster is looking at her own bust. The pirate is wearing revealing clothes, so i guess she must be feeling uneasy. Well it doesn't matter, i don't ha- i mean, Caster doesn't have to feel uneasy.

...

Yeah, revealing skin has nothing to do with it and is needless, totally needless. I am fine this way with this plain uniform.

"Is he a saber?" Gabriel asks.

The servant in red has white hair an tan skin. Also, he fights with twin swords, one black and one white, which seems to be of chinese culture.

"He can be also a rider and assassin" i answer.

Yeah, a sword doesn't exactly mean that a servant is a saber. Also, mounts don't indicate a rider, as mine has wings instead. And the rider and assassin classes don't have definited weapons, which harders the logic

The pirate fights with pistols. And strangely, their fight seems to be pretty much evenly. How the heck did swords versus pistols get evenly?

"They aren't any opponent of ours for now. Let's concentrate on Adam, Gabriel".

"Yes. Caster, can you track him?"

"I guess... No, his archer can detect familiars i send, also, my other methods may expose us to other masters. Besides, my stealth ones may not work".

"Just try a stealth one".

"Ok". Caster's scepter appears.

You know what? His caster is very useful, unlike some other servant tha-

"Over there" Rider says. "I can feel the remains of that arrow. She used a special silver on it. Must be indetectable through magic, but heightened senses are indirect".

The three of us are surprised.

"Come" Rider says and we follow him.

Was he a hunter? Well, by the way he walks, it seems like he was adapted to forests. Also, the wings pretty much tells me that he may have been a fairy or elf, but he said he was human. So, he was a human that got a way to fly, huh?

"Wait" he says and we stop. "Go".

His shadow leaves his feet and quickly go ahead and then returns.

"This is bad".

"What?"

"There is a high number of monsters over there, must be the place that leads to the enigma".

"But what if we go fight in there?" Gabriel asks.

"I couldn't sense him ahead, so i guess we are safe... Fighting a horde of monsters.

"Ok" i say. "V, you can release your wings then, we have to fight seriously".

"You too, S. You are free to use your torches. Now, let's go".

We turn in the corridor and enter a parge room with about twenty monsters. Well, i did not expect that. I was expecting way more.

Rider's speed increases dramatically as he goes on and destroys one of those enemies. Just as he does that, he goes in for a next one. His senses seem to be better, as he can dodge attacks without even watching them. His fighting has skill, but his speed and strengh makes me feel as if he is a berserker.

Gabriel's caster remains close to us. She is focusing on long range attacks for now. Her torchs are like flying guns, releasing a barrage of fire attacks together with her scepter. Fire magic, huh? It's very strong too, most enemies being destroyed with one or two attacks.

In about minutes the battle is over. Rider returns to his casual clothes.

"Oh yeah, feels good to stretch my wings. Don't you feel good too, Caster?"

"Me?" Caster returns to her casual wear. "Ye-yeah, it was fun..."

We begin to proceed to the next room.

"So, our appearence here may not match how we look in the real world?" I ask.

"I was thinking the same thing" Gabriel answers. "Well, at least i got the clothes i wanted".

"Good, because someone 'accidentally' destroyed mine".

Rider extends his punch.

"Brofist?"

"Brofist!"

Grr i'm gonna kill those two and use the Holy Grail to bring them back!

We arrive at the next room. It was dark and suddendly lights up with blue flames. On the middle, there is a giant mechanic spider that rises.

"No way" Gabriel says. "Weren't we supposed to fight a boss as the second test?"

"Consider this a sub-boss then. It's no problem if we are together actually..."

"It is" Caster says. "Once we get closer, we shall be separated and have to fight one copy of it each alone".

Rider's shadow appears and forms a dark clone on his side.

"But it can't leave the room. I'll test him out".

"Wait" i say. "It may be dangerous".

"Three hits" Rider says. "Besides, we are far, so there is no problem".

Rider's shadow clone goes straight to the spider, but when he hits it, both of us are transported to an isolated room with only the spider.

"Way to go, Rider".

"Don't worry. I will not let you lose here, master. You just need to sit back and i will kill it alone".

Rider gets serious, but he isn't flying as he advances into the enemy. Can it be? Rider can't fly while he deploys the shadow?

But still it's two against one now. Rider attacking a side, and his shadow another, both with the dagger. Since i'm distant, i get a good view of the enemy and can guide them both easily to evade and attack.

"Way to go, master!" He says as he proceeds to attack.

Who is he? A servant that acquired fairy wings, has a detachable shadow and seems to have lived in a forest. I think i have some idea, but i just can't remember.

The spider gets destroyed out of nowhere. We return to the room we were before and on the opposite side is Gabriel and Caster. On the entrance is Adam and Archer, she is holding a bow.

"Interesting, it seems it overloaded and any other fighters were forcefully brough back. This may have been useful".

"What did you do, Adam?" I ask.

"I just came here to proceed and solve the enigma, but it seems i accidentally destroyed the program for all masters. It'll take until tomorrow for it to get back".

"Well, shoudn't i thank you?" i say.

"No" Gabriel says.

I turn to him and Rider answers:

"In order to get to the enigma, that program has to be defeated by the master and servant. However, by destroying the program itself, Adam slowed everyone down by a day".

"Yes" Adam smiles. "Now, if you excuse us, i have an enigma to solve".

"No" I answer. That's right, Rider already has his wings and shadow exposed, so... "We will fight. V, attack!"

"Caster, you too!"

As both of our servants proceeds, our enemies suddendly stop and there appears a system message saying the fight will be stopped.

"Too bad, don't you think?" Adam crosses the room. "I really wanted to play, but we will have to do it tomorrow. Oh, and Sasha, thank you for revealing your servant as a rider. It helped out a lot".

He pass through a wall and disappears with his servant.

"I hate him!"

Rider and Caster both return their outfits to casual ones. Gabriel opens his mounth but out of nowhere Shinji comes.

"What now? More losers to defeat, it doesn't matter. I will prove that i can win!"

Gabriel looks at me and i whisper:

"Fight him, he must be weakened. I will find and fight that girl, this way we can discover more about Hakuno". I turn to Shinji "Gabriel is more than enough to defeat you, can you hold your tears here until i get back?"

"What?!" Shinji gets angry. "You think you are better than me, Gabriel? Rider attack!"

Rider uh? Way to go blue haired boy, i get out of the room and turn back to see the fight.

His rider appears and shoots a barrage of bullets, but Caster snaps her fingers and several flames go to all directions and homes into all of the shots, exploding.

Caster then extends her hands and shoots several green flames, Rider manages to block some and evade others, but gets caugh in three of the attacks and backs down.

"Wh-what are you doing, Rider?! Defeat him!"

She defends against the next fire attacks and begin a close range combat. However, Caster's flames engulfs her own hands and she punchs Rider in the stomach.

"Nice one, S! Do you know how to fight close?"

"No, i learned when i saw you trying to do that on Adam".

"Grr" Shinji says. "You will not win that!"

I get out of the room. It's obvious to me who will win: Gabriel. The boy was an warrior, for him to lose a fight means something really bad, i think it's being not capable to protect or something.

Anyway, i think he was thrown in a waterfall this week or something and survived, so he's pretty much resistant to that. I guess getting in this war must have been no surprise, since he got used to situations like that a long time ago.

I turn to Rider. He is pretty strange, as if seeing that pirate servant girl did no good to him. Wait, does that mean that he knew her in life?

Just when i was about to ask that, we find ourselves in front of the brown haired girl. Female Hakuno, isn't it?

"V, get ready"

"Kay" Rider appears in casual clothes.

The girl gets worried and her red servant appears.

"Back down, master".

Both of them seem worried. Oh yeah, they fought that arrogant. I pick up an item from my pocket and throw at them.

"Use that to recover, now let's fight".

The girl seems confused.

"Why did you give it to me?"

Because it's better to analyse you if you are in full power.

"Because there's no meaning in a fight if we aren't in equal grounds".

Her servant smiles.

"Heh, i see. However, do you really believe that we will be in equal ground?"

Arrogant. I don't like him. I wait his master use the item and then i say:

"My name is Sasha V. Law, what is yours?"

"Hakuno Kishinami".

I use a hand sign indicating the number two and she answers:

"No, i don't know if i have relation to him, okay?"

"Fine then. V, attack!"

Rider gets close and her servant does the same. A dagger versus two swords. This fight is unfair.

The twin swords are swiftly blocked by Rider and he proceeds, but his attack is evaded. Rider avoids two slashes and his next attack pushes the red servant away a bit.

It's strange... That red servant, is he holding back or weakened? Rider is fast, but still, this is too easy. This isn't really a fight.

"Hey" Rider asks. "Are you really sure you are fit to this fight?"

The servant in red blocks two more attacks, but is kicked by Rider and pushed away.

"I'm just tired, but don't worry, i will slash you".

"Tired? Really?" Rider evades easily and slashes the enemy in the leg. "Master even gave you an way to recover and you use such a lie. Are you even a servant that fights in close range?"

He seems to have gotten angry. Rider steps back and swiftly defends the three next slashes bare handed.

"Your attacks lack power and speed. I just need to touch the sides of your weapons to push them away. And... Master, did you notice?"

Like i wouldn't.

"Yes, break it away".

"What?!" The red servant reacts.

In the next slash, Rider uses his dagger to stab the side of the black sword, breaking it and then slashing the enemy in the arm.

"How did you..." Hakuno asks.

"Fake weapons made through magecraft" Rider answers. "My senses don't fail me, you are not a saber, nor are you stealth enough to be an assassin".

A system message appears and our servants are forcefully separated.

"It was a nice fight, magus" Rider says. "But not one worthy of close ranged fighters. Come, master".

"Yes, our business here is over".

We leave that bizarre pair and walks away from the arena.

* * *

It's me, Gabriel.

After i got out of the arena, i went to my room and found Sasha waiting for me in front.

"So, how was it?" She asks.

"Easy, but you didn't need to make the dude angry. His emotions are like of an eight-year old, you know?"

"Hahaha, really?"

"Yeah, he did some stuff that restrained Caster's movements, but then she used a bunch of fireballs to attack and a fire barrier to defend, but she was forced to draw her scepter".

"I am sorry, master..."

"No, you did great. Thanks, Caster".

"Really, master?"

"Yes" i answer and then turn to Sasha. "What about you?"

Sasha tells me about the fight she had with the other Hakuno and the servant in red.

"Wait, swords of magic? Is he a caster too?"

"Well, he is a magus" Sasha answers. "But he doesn't seem like a caster to me. But i know he wasn't using his full power. If you were there, you may have noticed the reason".

"Yeah, sorry".

"Anyway, Gabriel, the day is over by now. We find Frank tomorrow or something, bye".

Sasha begins to walk away. I answer:

"Watch out, ok? Adam can manipulate the system on the way he wants".

"Sure, sure. Wait, I'M the responsible one over bere, you watch out".

"Ok".

"Oh" Sasha turns. "One more thing: i remembered about Matou Shinji".

"Don't you mean Shinji Matou?"

"Whatever. Anyway, i think he was some sort of super hacker in the real world. Pretty famous actually, but i didn't expect him to participate, since he was hospitalized or something".

"Matou... Wait, i think it was another powerful house of Magi!"

"Yes, but since he was in a hospital, i don't think we paid them as much attention as the Tohsaka. Anyway, go rest and prepare for tomorrow".

"You too, Sasha".

"No. I will be cleaning up Rider's mess! Bye!" She says angrily".

"Bye" i answer.

I open my room and we get in.

It was hard, that fight! Caster received one attack! I don't care if the win was imperfect, it's just that it was MY responsibility. Caster took an attack because i didn't react fast enough when Shinji restrained her.

"Woah woah!"

What the?! The room seems to have gotten twice as big and has a refrigerator covering a whole wall.

"Sorry, master, i forgot to tell you. This will be needed for me as we gather the ingredients".

"Oh, i see..." The heck that i see! How did you get a refrigerator?! Well, at least we have a way to prepare potions. "It's fine, i'm the one who should be apologizing, after all you took that shot".

"What? No no, it's fine, master. I already recovered and it is impressive that you managed to win like that..."

"It isn't!" I shout as i sit in the bed. "I remember something, it's because i wasn't capable of reacting fast enough that one of my friends died in the real world! If that wasn't a normal attack, i would've been responsible for your death!"

Yeah, i remember. It was a situation when i had two choices. One would risk my friends life, but the other wouldn't take the enemy down. Of course, i chose the less risky one, but the enemy predicted that. I was thrown away and he ripped my friend's heart. I remember feathers falling in front of me right after that...

"Are you ok, master?" Caster's voice pulls me back to reality.

"Ye-yes. I was just remembering a tragic thing..."

Caster sits by my side.

"Listen, master. It was not your fault and it was not a problem. Remembering the past just to see your mistakes is wrong, if you dislike then so much, learn with them..."

"Caster!" I am surprised.

"Sorry! I said something rude".

"No, i already listened that before. Did you hear it from someone else?"

"I... Don't know..."

So it may have been Adam, after all, he knew her. Who was he anyway? How does he know so much of this world?

-Magic in this world is different than the one you know...

Were his words. Our arms positions got switched and i took a punch that one time.

"Master?"

Now that i think about it, his punch was way too strong. I look at my hand and try to concentrate my magic in it.

Shinji also did something to restrain Caster. What was that? Code cast? I feel, it had something to do with magic, but at the same time it was different.

"Master, are you ok?"

Static begins to go out of my hand. Think, Gabriel, were you a magus? If our power was comparable to the Tohsakas, then i must have been one. Also, it would make sense that Adam was angry at me for killing him with bullets.

"Master, your hand".

But still, i also had a sword in my memory. A sword that wasn't supposed to be silver. Was that a mystic code? But wait, didn't something big happen to all mana in the whole world?

"Argh!" My hand is burned! I lost focus. "Caster!"

"Yes?!"

"How does magecraft works in this world? And also, can you cure my hand?"

"Huh? Su-sure". I extend my hand and Caster holds it. Then she proceeds and says: "It seems, master, that unlike us servants, magus of this world uses their magic circuits to manipulate part of the system".

"What means that magic here is hacking?"

"Yes, but not limited to that, nor forced to be only that. If you want, i can explain, but it may take some time".

"Then don't, it's better if Sasha and Rider are with us".

Caster averts her gaze.

"B-by the way, master. Is Sasha really not your lo-lover?" Caster holds my hand with more strengh.

"No. I already told you she is more like a sister. I think i did something unforgivable to her too. Anyway, she is not my type".

"Really?"

"Yes. Anyway, let's got to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow".

I look at my hand. Caster is still holding it...

...

Man, her hands are warm.

"Is it very bad?"

"Wha- no no, it's done!"

Caster lets go of my hand i get up, take off my jacket and shirt.

"Just like yesterday, you sleep on the bed and i on the ground".

"No, master, you have to sleep on the bed".

"No, you will".

That's right. I don't mind sleeping in the ground nor do i need the luxury of sleeping in a bed. I'm an warrior, i can sleep even swimming if i need! Somehow i think i did that too...

Caster looks at her own holded hands.

"Well... Th-the bed is big enough for tw-two people. Why don't we sleep to-together?"

...

Whaaaat?! My brain isn't responding!

I can't, no, i won't do such a thing. Not that i don't mind, but- NO! I have to keep myself at bay.

Wait, wasn't it Caster who suggested this? This is bad. Last night i ordered her to sleep in the bed, but she brough me back to it. So if she doesn't want me to sleep in the ground, i just need to order her to let me! That's right, this way i won't get out of control.

Now, deploying battle strategy!

"What are you saying Caster?"

"You..." Caster seems sad. "You don't want to?"

Danger! Danger! Danger! Accessing brain. Brain doesn't respond. Heart rate control has gone hawyre.

Noooo! I can't use my strategy anymore! If i order her to let me, she'll think i don't like her anymore. She is already that type of person who blames herself for everything, if this goes worse...

But still! What the hell should i do! I wouldn't mind sleeping with a friend of mine, i think i was forced to do so sometimes in caverns, but it was totally different! But still, if i...

"Wha- i-i. W-we... Toge... Aaaa! Fine! We will sleep together!"

"Really?!"

Wait, what did i just do?! Am i an idiot? Or rather, why am i even questioning myself?! Aaaah forget it!

"But i'll wear my shirt!"

I put my shirt back and lay down in bed. Control yourself, Gabriel! Control you masculinity! Don't let it destroy you during the night! I can keep myself at bay! I am a proud warrior, an enemy of demons!

Caster proceeds and lays down too, but she is-

...

Too close. Her face is too close, she is also hugging me... If Sasha discovers it, i am dead. If i let go of my self control, i am dead. If i back down now, Rider will stop at never to tease me.

I sigh. Heh, i guess the bad ends idea has calmed me down. Yeah, i am already used to this situation, i don't have any problem anymore. I was just being hysteric for no reason.

Really, just because i'm sleeping with a girl? Lol, and i was going mad back there...

"Master is really warm..."

Caster, you did NOT just say that!

Great, i must be red right now! My calm has gotten away! I don't i was ever told that while in bed, so my battle experience can't help me.

Grr, it's not over yet! I am an warrior! I am immortal! I can't, no, i won't lose to myself!

You too, Caster! Control your cuteness, you fire witch! Your deadly weapons are no match for my mind! Nothing can pierce it, your words, breasts and cuteness mean nothing against my powerful mind! I have even fought Adremelech!

...

Adremelech?

I open my eyes in surprise.

"Wait, that's it..."

"Master?"

Now i remember, Adremelech was the demon above Moloch. He was an enemy of the purple-eyed angel. But, as my dreams have told me, that angel may have switched sides...

Wait, now that i think about it, angels had some sort of rules to follow, just like some demons. Like, i dunno, choosing humans for specific tasks in times of danger. Times where the chance that a hero would come was close to zero.

Does that mean... That i was a chosen one of the angels? That would explain why i have so much battle experience!

But... Since the angel was a traitor... Does that mean that i was blindly manipulated by that angel? That i may have killed innocent people?

"Master, are you angry at me?"

What if... What if Adam was one of those people i killed? What if my debt with Sasha is because i did something like that to her? What if that city destruction was because of me?! What if...

I turn to Caster.

"Caster!"

"Yes, master?!"

"Did i do something bad for you in the real world?"

Come to think of it, what if Caster was a friend of Adam, but if i killed Adam and Caster was unable to help, it would mean that i'm the reason she is such a sad person...

"No" she answers.

"But i don't have memories. I may have done such!"

"No, master. Because my own ruin was my fault. I know you are a good person. I trust you".

I look at her red irises.

"Why... Why do you trsut me so much? I barely have memories... You don't know me for even a week... I have killed people! A lot!"

"Master..."

"I was responsible for the destruction of an entire city! Why does everybody treat me as if it was nothing?! Why can't someone just blame me?!"

I'm already crying. Caster puts her hand on my cheek.

"It's because we know that you are not evil. I know, master, that you were a hero. If you needed to do such atrocities it was for the best".

"How can you say that?! One life can't be sacrificed for another!"

"Yes, but it's better to sacrifice a life to save another than lose both. Now, you have to sleep..."

Caster begins to chant something. I try to react:

"No... I can... I did..."

But strengh is out of me. Caster is forcing my sleep. Somehow, seeing her face so close brings me a peace at my mind. But...

If that was all true, then now i have even more reasons to pursue my enemy: the angel of purple eyes, or rather, how he was summoned:

Defender.

"I am... Sorry,Caster... If i did... Something unforgivable... To you..."


	5. Chapter 4

FATE/EXTRA: CORRUPTED FEATHERS

Chapter 4: The enigma

**Week: 1**

**Day: 2**

**Days Remaining: 5**

**Objective: Survive the first round/Find the friend**

* * *

The sun is entering through the windows.

I try to ignore it and return to my sleep, but this brightness doesn't let me.

I yawn and open my eyes.

Currently, i am inside a classroom. Laying in a bed together with... With...

I turn my head and i notice master sleeping so close to me.

I turn the other way and feel blood rushing to my head.

"I... Was i that bold last night?" I whisper.

I asked to break master's commands and have him sleep in bed... With me...

"Er... Um... Ah..."

I couldn't think straight i guess? But...

I turn to him again and put my hand on his chest.

"Master is... Really warm..."

What am i thinking?!

I quickly take my hand off him.

Maybe i shouldn't have done that... I slept with master while he might have affairs with that girl. I forced his sleep while he was finally remembering his past and... And... I slept with him!

I must be really red right now.

What should i do?

Should i get up and make some breakfast and male it look like nothing happened?

No, that wouldn't work. I don't know what master likes.

Should i just stay here? But when he wakes up... He may get angry at me for doing such things...

What do i do?!

THUD

"Ouch".

I hold back my tears.

While thinking hard, i got agitated and fell out of bed.

"Oh no, master!"

I quickly get up and conjure seven protective spells to protect master should he fall from bed.

...

But that was unnecessary, only i fell.

I get close to him to look at master... I am not curious... I just want to see his sleeping face since he is... I mean to see if he is fine!

But his expression is of someone who is fighting blindly. He is clenching his teeth, as if in pain. This must be another one of his nightmares.

Oops! I guess the spell i used didn't let him wake up!

"I'm sorry master, i will undo it right away!"

I put my hand on his forehead, but before i can use magic, everything goes blank.

"That's right Gabriel".

This voice... It's Adam's!

"You will nit get away with this, Moloch!"

And that was master's. I can't see anything, but does this mean that Adam is the so called demon Moloch?

"I won't get away with this, Gabriel? Didn't you switch our roles? Yes, i guess what i am doing may be considered 'evil' for those humans. However, it was not me who anihilated this entire city".

I can't see, but i feel guilty coming from master. Adam continues:

"What you did was the spark. And now you will fall again. I don't know how you managed to get this far, but from now on this battle is over".

I can feel... A power coming from Adam. Something that master will not be able to fight back.

"Impossible! That sword has been lost in history! The sacred sword that choses kings shouldn't be able to be used by someone like you!"

I can feel.

If this goes on master will die!

"Wake up!" I shout while removing the spell.

"Aaah!"

Master opens his eyes. He is sweating and breathing heavily.

"I was... You... Where am i...?"

"Eh..." i try to think my answers. "You seemed to be in pain, so i waked you up... I'm sorry!"

Master still seems to not have realised the entire situation, but he says:

"I see... Don't be sorry, i am the one who should be saying thank you".

"No, master. I was the one who forced you to sleep. Also, it was by my fault you couldn't wake up. Also... I saw it...

"It? It what?"

Master gets red.

"Your dream. Or rather, your nightmare..."

"What?!" He shouts.

I knew he would get angry at me! Why does this aways happens?!

"I am sorry..."

"Wait. Wait wait wait! I said wait! No, don't cry! I am not angry!"

"Re-really?"

Master averts his gaze.

"At leats not at you, but in myself. It's becoming clearer and clearer that i was a monster in the past. Clearer and clearer that Adam may have been one of my victims..."

"But Adam... Wasn't he a demon? You called him Moloch".

"You saw that?" Master sits in bed. "Look , i regained more of my memories. Angels and demons have restrictions when coming to earth. Moloch and the purple-eyed angel were no exceptions".

"What do you mean?"

"Moloch was wielding Caliburn, the sword that choses kings. A demon should never be able to use that. However, a hero, one chosen by angels, is another case".

"Then Adam is..."

"My guess: Adam, just like me, was a chosen one. Angels and demons normally chose humans to fight on earth, where they can't use their full power. However they can also posess humans to use their powers".

"Then..."

"The purple-eyed angel must have used me to... Erradicate an entire city. Something big must've happened there and Adam must have been a survivor, just like in the previous incident. Adam must hate me for that, so much that he betrayed the world and became a vessel for Moloch. And since Adam was a chosen one beforehand, Moloch must've been able to access many powers".

Master looks down. I try to make him feel happy:

"It was not your fault, master".

"How can you be so sure?"

His voice... It lacks life, it's full of guilty...

"Because i know it. You are a good person, master. So much you were chosen to be a hero. You fought for what you believed even with all your guilty. While i, on the other hand, left it all behind..."

"Caster, you..."

I can't look at him anymore.

"I am sorry, master. Your past haunts you and all i can do is make ir worse by going against your commands and-"

GROWL.

I turn to master upon hearing a strange sound. Master is looking at his own stomach.

"I guess i am hungry?"

"Hunger can be the biggest of the enemies".

Master smiles and asks:

"Hey, Caster, do you know how to cook?"

"Wh-what?"

"Well you got this huge refrigerator right here, and you must have some ingredients and i just know how to make medicine, so... Can you cook?"

"Y-yes, master. W-what kind of food do you like?"

"Uhm, good question... I dunno, can you make one full of life?"

Full of life... This sentence is struck in my mind. What am i supposed to make? Sushi? Bloody steak? Or is it completely dead food with powerful effects for regeneration? Or maybe...

"If you can't there's no problem..." Master corrects himself while extending his hands "anything is fine actually".

"No, master" i snap my fingers.

"Where did that cauldron come from?!"

"I will make a food full of life!"

* * *

I open my eyes. Had some way weird dreams that make no sense whatsoever explaining who Gabriel is or who i am.

As i sit in bed i notice the room is completely different from the one yesterday.

"What the..."

"Oh, hey master, you finally woke up!"

Instead of being destroyed, the room is back to normal and full of decorations, making it seem no longer like a classroom.

And on the ground is Rider playing some games.

"What are you doing?"

"I am killing turtles... By jumping on them with a fat italian plumber! This game is so cool!"

He looks like a kid now. Or rather, a lion who found a new prey and has been toying with it... Kinda cute.

Okay i take back that remark! I shake my head and ask:

"Hey, Rider, by any chance does the servant summoned have some relation to his master?"

Rider continues to play as if i asked nothing.

"Yes. Servants normally share something with their masters, even if summoned through catalysts. The common thing is their personality, but the background may be similar too, or the desires or... You know, things like that".

"I see..."

So, this explains a bit of my dream about Gabriel and Cas...

"Your dreams told you that Gabriel and Caster may have been similar, huh?" Rider asks.

"You can read minds?!"

"Pff hehehahaha. If the dream was about me, you would have asked about me directly".

"I see... Maybe you really are a good servant" i whisper.

"And maybe you are a good master".

"Hey! Wait, you heard me?"

"Nothing escapes my eyes or ears. So what do you plan to do now? I already fixed all your clothes and your room, plan to go somewhere?"

I get out if bed and walk towards the bathroom.

"We have to see Gabriel now. He may have recovered some memories and it's safer if we go together".

"I see" Rider says imitating me. "Do you think he will be alright?"

"I guess... Why did you ask that?"

"I feel an ominous presence in the air".

* * *

I feel an ominous presence in the air.

I am having second toughts now, maybe it wasn't a good idea asking for a food full of life, maybe i should have asked for hamburger, or pizza, or a fried squirrel.

"Almost done, master!"

Caster is dressed again as a witch and using her cauldron. She seems really happy and serious but... There's a purple fog coming from that thing!

I am sweating... I am going to die... Caster's confidence would be really cute if not by such food.

I will die.

I will die.

I will die.

"It's done, master!"

Oh my god.

Caster picks a plate and fills it with a green and purple substance. Then she proceeds and brings it to me.

As i look closer at the soup, i notice there's an eye in it.

"Eh... Caster, what is this... Marvelous looking soup?"

"Soup? It is not soup, master. It will fill you with energy, strengh and life-force".

Oh great, i will die because of life-force.

Caster hands me a spoon.

"I... Uh, hope you like it" Caster says blushing.

Grr...

"You don't have to, because i know i will!" I take the spoon and dive it in the mysterious soup.

Curse you, my warrior's pride!

I drink some of it.

...

You know it isn't so...

Oh my god i'm dying.

I can't even feel it's taste! My vision is blacking out! I can't feel the spoon in my hand!

I am... Falling?

"Mast... Are... Lright?"

Even my hearing is gone. I am lost, alone in this world without my senses and i feel my mind slowly corroding...

* * *

"Alright, let's go find Gabriel!"

"Sure, master".

I get out of the room.

I am wearing jeans, a black shirt and my favourite purple jacket with a fur collar. Rider is wearing casual clothes and soon we will find Gabriel and...

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!"

A blurr passes in front of me. That was...

"Hey, V, was that..."

"It was S... Carrying Gabriel..."

"... Why?! Let's go!"

* * *

And we are at the infirmary, after some sobs, we heard Caster's entire explanation.

"A food full of life?" I whisper.

Rider gets closer to Caster.

"S, can you pass me some of that food?"

She is still crying a bit but she hands a strage substance in a plate that appeared out of nowhere to Rider.

He sniffs a bit of it.

"Ugh! The boy surely is tough, i don't think even a heroic spirit would be fine after taking this".

"Why?" I ask. "Is it poison?"

"To humans, yes. This food is so powerful that it overloads the capacities of the human body".

Matou Sakura comes out of the curtains.

"How is he, Matou-san?"

"He will be fine" she says. "However, i don't think he will be able to use magic today. I already treated him, so once he wakes up everything will be okay".

Sakura looks at us and, apparently reading the atmosphere bows and gets out.

Rider walks after her.

"I am no good at this, it's on you, master" and he leaves the room.

On me, what's on me?

"Sob..."

Oh yes, Caster is still crying.

I sit at her side.

"You don't have to cry, Caster".

"But i... But i... But i poisoned master!"

"Ye-yes... But it was not your fault. When Gabriel wakes up i bet he will say..."

"No! He will see me as a killer! Sob... Master was really bad after his nightmares and what did i do? I poisoned him! How am i going to look at him again?! I knew it, i'm no good as a servant! I am just betraying my friends again!"

"Alright stop!" i shout.

Caster looks at me surprised.

I clear her eyes off her tears and say:

"Gabriel is tough. Really tough. I think we sent him to two death situations before coming to the war, bad food isn't enough to kill him".

"Bu-but i betrayed him".

"Gabriel has advanced skill in magecraft related to sensing. He must've known what he was drinking, but must have not said so because he didn't want to see you sad".

Caster looks down. I pinch he cheek.

"Ouch!"

"So don't be sad. And stop mourning over something that's in the past. Geez, you and him are completely the same".

Caster looks at me with her crimson eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I remembered the first time i met Gabriel".

Yes, it was shadowed, but it was definetly him. I was a kid, he was the same height as now, that creeped me.

"He never looked at me in the eyes, aways with a painful expression, full of guilty over something that probably didn't matter. Just like you now".

"This... This..."

"I don't think it was exactly a bad thing losing our memories. Without his past to haunt him, i've finally seem his true personality. I've finally seem him expressing such happiness, Caster. I hope that once we recover our memories, he will be finally able to move on. And..."

I stand and point at Caster.

"That's what you must do too".

"What?"

"You are also troubled by your past. Gabriel will never be happy as long as someone is sad by his side. You two were destined to meet to help each other move on, so..." i look at her closer. "Do you want to help Gabriel?"

"Yes! I will do anything it takes!"

"Then begin doing that by helping him move on, because i can't do that".

"Sniff sniff, that was so beautiful!"

Rider is crying.

"Didn't you disappear?!" I ask him.

"To think you would care so much for your boyfriend!"

"He is not my boyfriend!" I shout. "He is my brother, maybe even my guardian!"

"So... You two aren't dating?"

Why the heck did Caster ask that?

"No!"

"Heheh hahahaha!"

Rider, you planned all of this, you are my target now. You will never sleep calmly again...

I mean...

"Anyway, Caster. You take care of Gabriel, Rider and i will do investigation and go to the arena".

"Yes".

I begin to walk away, then i turn around and say:

"He likes almost all kinds of food, but his favourites are the ones not too fried. He likes the blood, just like a wild animal".

Then we get out of the infirmary.

"You sure know how to help people, master" Rider says.

"Gabriel helped me a lot, too bad i could never fully help him".

"And why is that?"

"Because he did something to me, something he blames himself forever".

Rider says no more. He disapppears, but i can still feel him. I begin to walk through the school but soon...

"Good day".

I turn around and see this indian girl, my next opponent and probably a secret weapon from Atlas.

"Good day".

I bow. There's no need for disrespect... Yet.

I was about to answer her, but he doesn't wait and talks:

"I've been watching the stars".

O... Kay...

"To fulfill the mission my master has set me. However, there were disturbances. Shadows have been cocering the light of the future. My goals have been hidden in the mist, however, your representation still shines strongly, along with your friend's".

"What's your point?"

"What is he?"

What the?! Why is she asking me something like this?

"What's the logic behind such question?"

"The probability says that you are human. However, they, along my predictions, don't say the same about the boy. What is he?"

Huh, i can't deny what she says, but i can't trust either. My memories were foggy, but true: Gabriel has a longer lifespan than a common human...

"He is a hero, no more, no less".

The girl is still expressionless.

"I see... You still want to hide the truth about him. However, you must know: a void in the skies is coming after his star, a being related to you both and an unknown being. I do believe if we follow the equivalent exchange, we both shall get what we desire".

She bows down.

"So, should you change your mind and answer my question, you will have my help for your problems even though we are opponents. Until then, have a good day".

The indian girl raises and begins to walk away.

"Wait" i say. "My name is Sasha V. Law, if i am not wrong you are Rani VIII. After answering your question, i want you to answer mine: what are you?"

"I will give you the appropriate answer then: i am a doll".

And she walks away.

After some seconds i can confirm that i am alone with Rider.

"A doll, huh?" He whispers.

"More like a puppet. Come, V. We have to go to the arena".

* * *

Master is still sleeping.

Sasha said that we have to help each other to move on, and i really want to do it, but what can i do?

I get closer to see how he sleeps.

...

He is calm now.

It's not an expression of pain like before, but a calm one...

He is cute when sleeping.

...

I-uh... Uhm... Maybe i should see his dreams? Just to make sure he is okay? He must not be having any nightmares but if i can help in his dreams by anyway, it is good, right?

But if it is simething like...

- I... Ah... Master... Even though i am not worth it... Ugh... Nha!

What if i stumble upon this kind of dream? What if it is with me? Or worse: if it is with Sasha?

Just the imagination makes me red!

...

I turn. Master is still sleeping.

I guess it wouldn't hurt just to check...

I get closer and put my hand on his forehead.

"I am sorry, master".

In the dream world, i can see master.

He is riding a giant fish, followed by all kinds of food with a big eye in front with him.

"We all love the president of foodtopia!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

And master turns and jumps:

"Yay! My people, my friends! Let us enjoy swimming in chocolate and strawberries!"

"His wisdom is omnipotent!"

I get out of the dream.

...

I can't help but smile.

"So, master, i see you can still have sweet dreams".

Oh my... I saw his dreams! Again! How am i going to explain this?!

* * *

Just before i enter the enigma room, i stumble upon Adam again.

"Sasha, it's good to see you".

"Adam" i reply angrily. "What are you plotting now?"

Seemingly ignoring me, he asks:

"Where's Gabriel and Caster?"

"If you want to know, you are going to have to fight for it".

"Heh" he smiles. A hologram window appears in front of him "Gabriel has not entered the arena. So, i guess something bad happened to him".

He is toying with me, he has to be...

"Don't make such a face, Sasha. The last time we had a similar conversation it was the same thing. But of course, you don't remember it".

"I remember enough, you were a monster!"

He smiles.

"Yes, but at least i admit it, unlike him".

That is it!

"He is nothing like you! He is a hero, a warrior..."

"And a killer. You know that is the truth, you know you can't deny it. But for now, i must go. Good luck answearing the enigma, Sasha".

"Wai-"

I try to stop him, but it is too late. He has already entered the enigma room.

"I hate him".

"And i know how you feel" Rider gets closer. "However, now is the time to move. If we discover how to solve whatever enigma there is in that room, Gabriel will regain the time he lost".

I can't believe Rider said something serious for once.

"V. No, Rider, did you remember anything more about your past?"

"Yes. I fought pirates. That's all".

"Just that?"

"In my past i could fly, but that isn't news". He points to the enigma room "so, shall we go?"

We enter the room. The room is locked. A giant spider appears. All the same as before.

"The shadow?" I ask him.

"Nope, i found a better strategy. Permission to use wings".

I smile "permissiin granted".

The four blade-like transparent wings appear on Rider's back. He jumps and flies as the spider gets closer and begin to release several slashes on the back of the spider.

Rider must've been a strategist now that i think. I mean, he realised the spider wouldn't be able to attack someone in it's back. And since it targets servants, i am safe.

"Think you can handle it?"

"Yeah! Hey master, look!"

Rider gets some distance, then fly in direction of the spider. Following that, he twists his body and spins.

It's as if... He is a flying saw!

Holding the dagger while spinning, Rider cuts the spider in half.

The two sides begin to fall. Rider steps on the ground and begins to walk toward me.

The spider pieces explode, making Rider seem like he came from a movie poster.

"I can't believe it..."

"So, how was it?"

"Overly flashy!"

"Thank you. Now, let's get the enigma".

"Solve the enigma".

"Makes no difference".

So we enter this big circular room.

It's all clear blue, as if we are inside a crystal cave, and in the middle there is this strange woman.

She has a long black hair tied in a ponytail and wears a white dress with golden pieces and details. Her skin is tan and her eyes are black as the night. I can easily say that she is from egiptian culture.

"Welcome, master and servant, to the first test of many. I am servant Ruler and i shall be the one to judge you in this trial".

Wow she is pretty impressive. That is, if she didn't do that victory pose and the 'went cool' gest, i would take her words serious.

"Sincerely, you people have no sense of time. I mean, only one master came to this room yesterday. You know, if you don't solve the problem, you lose the war".

"We were... Experiencing technical difficulties..." I answer.

"You know, there is times you need to stop dating and take things seriously".

Rider laughs:

"Hahaha! I like her, master".

"Shut up!" I turn to the woman. "Anyway, Ruler, what is the enigma?"

"About that" Ruler puts her hand on her chin.

"Hey! You didn't think of one yet?!"

"What?! Of... Of course i did. But i don't know if i can use the same enigma twice".

GROWL

"And i am hungry. I can't think right when i am hungry, what did you want me to do?"

"Whatever! Here!" I throw a chocolate bar at her. "Eat that and give me the enigma, i have a friend to help".

"Yay! Thank you. Uhm, this feels so good. I might even fall in love with you..."

"I am a woman you know".

She gets closer.

"That. Is. Not. A. Problem" she says. I am scared now "Hehehaha. Now, time to get down to business".

"Good. What is the enigma?"

"Uhm... Give me the number that equals Pi".

The number that equals Pi...

"That is impossible!" I shout.

"Believe in yourself!" She says confident.

"No matter how you look at it, it's impossible! There's no end to that number!"

"Okay, okay! Geez, i will give you the sale enigma as that hot guy from before".

Hot guy? She is telling me that Adam is hot? Eww!

"Alright, here it comes: there are two sisters. One gives bith to the other and she, in turn, gives birth to the first. Who are they?"

"Weren't you supposed to ask about the man with one to three legs?!"

"Oh please, everybody knows that one. Now, solve mine, or else i. Shall. Eat. You".

Oh my god.

"And that handsome servant of yours too".

Alright.

No need to panic.

No need to panic.

"Master..."

"I am not in panic! I mean... What?"

Rider gets closer.

"Since ruler seems egyptian, i'll go by this principle: the water is part of a cycle, they were people who used the river system, so..." Rider turns to ruler. "River water evaporates, become clouds and in the rain return to the river..."

"Rider, the river doesn't appear due to clou-"

"The answer is: the sisters are river and clouds!"

Ruler smiles.

"Wrong answer".

"What?!"

And she jumps and throws Rider on the ground.

"I... I can't move..."

And licks Rider's cheek!

"What are you doing?!" I ask.

"I will eat him".

"In literal sense?!"

"Well... That depends. I might want to have some fun too. Anyway, servant and master each have one chance. It's up to you now".

Okay... Okay... No panic...

Rider answered wrong, but he was on the right track.

Think about it... The must be something...

Wait, i remember! Egyptian's had a bunch of gods related to earth, sun and the moon...

There's a cycle, but not one about water.

"The answer... It's day and night. Those are the sisters".

"Oh, you are such a buzzkill... But he still answered wrong, as a punishment, he'll get a kiss!"

"Bring it on!" Rider says.

"Stop! I answered right! By your rules nothing happens!"

"Nope, as a trophy for winning, he will get a kiss".

Rider is red.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Rider".

"What?! Nononono, you are misunderstanding".

Her lips are getting closer.

"In that case, it wouldn't be a problem if i blasted her, right?"

"What?!"

"What?! Okay, okay! I was just kidding! Stop! Don't come any closer! Don't raise your hand! Here i got off of him!"

Rider gets up and i say:

"So, what happens now?"

BEEP.

My terminal indicates that i passed the first test. Ruler says:

"You have gained access to the second floor. But you can't proceed any further today".

"Then..." Rider says. "We will be going now?"

"I guess".

"But it surely was fun playing with you two. Anyway, good luck for you both, see you later!"

She snaps her fingers and everything disappears.

* * *

In the aftermath, Gabriel hasn't waken up yet, but Caster is keeping him company. We told her about everything, so he should be fine.

We returned to my room and...

"Master, please let me play..."

"No, you are grounded!"

"But it was not my fault..."

"You still enjoyed it".

"Can't deny th- i mean, no! Please!"

"Good night, Rider. Have sweet dreams".

Yeah, i grounded him. No videogames, you womanizer.

Well thinking back, that really was a weird day in a war. Gabriel got poisoned, Adam did nothing, we have met a strange servant.

Ruler...

How odd.

And that Rani VIII, my future opponent said something about our stars. I will discuss that with Gabriel when he wakes up.

For now, i will just sleep peacefully.

"And stop sobbing, Rider! Go to sleep already!"

* * *

**Author notes:**

Sup? Here is the heretic.

Really small chapter for a whole month huh? Well since i could finally get out of that confinement, i could do many things.

Anyway, i hope you could enjoy this chapter. However, i'm busy with school over here, so i won't be making more soon.

Anyhow, feel free to rate or whatever. I won't be able to keep an eye in this fic for a while.

Plans for the future: introduce OC Saber in next cap.

Goodbye, have fun.


	6. Chapter 5

**FATE/EXTRA: CORRUPTED FEATHERS**

**Chapter 5: Back to action!**

**Week: 1**

**Day: 3**

**Days Remaining: 4**

**Objective: Survive the first round/Find the friend**

* * *

Why...

"Gabriel!"

Why must i see this again?

"Help me! Please!"

One by one, they are all dying...

"It got me too, no... Get away... Nooooo!"

My food friends, one by one succumb to the mysterious mist.

It's purple. Out of nowhere came from the skies and covered foodtopia... That thing with a floating fish eye.

"Why are you doing this? Tell me!" I shout.

But all that i hear is a malefic voice.

"I hope you like it" followed by a giggle.

I try to back down, but i can't run anymore, i am covered by a tornado of it!

"Noooooo".

* * *

GASP.

"Ah... Ah..."

I open my eyes.

It seems that i am in a hospital bed?

Was that all... A dream? No... The food... I felt danger from it... As if i could die at any moment...

"Nya... Senpai..."

Uh? Who is that? Have I ever been called 'senpai' before?

"Nya... Master..."

And that is Caster. The other one is... Sakura, right? Seems like both of them are having good dreams over there on the other side of... The... Bed...

What's wrong with this bed?!

It's as big as the room! Or was i the one that got smaller?

No the two sleeping beauties over there are also laying down in it.

...

Let's try sensing?

...

Ok, magic... Yes, it seems like a very advanced space-distortion magecraft. Either Caster did it on purpose or by accident. However why are we three here?

...

Oh...

Oh yeah, the deadly food i ate from Caster... Eww, i almost felt it burning me again.

I strech myself and slowly get out of bed. However, on that moment...

"You can't, senpai..."

What the? Oh, it's Sakura.

"Yahn, not here, please..." And Caster leaking an erotic voice.

"Then we will bath together in swimsuits" Sakura says. Then she proceeds and gropes Caster's breasts.

"I will help you with yours..."

"Ah... I am sensitive there... No... Ah... Ah..."

"Don't resist, you are injured, senpai... Let me help..."

...

Ok...

I better get out of here soon... Things getting pretty strange.

I walk slowly... And begin to run away from the infirmary!

"Ah... Ah..."

What's wrong with this body?! I was supposed to be able to run, not walk like a corpse! I only managed to reach the corridor, but i barely have strengh to remain standing against the wall.

Darn it, Caster's food must have left some after-effects. I should get back and...

Oh yeah, i left Caster in the infirmary... With Sakura trying to strip her...

Well, there's nothing i can do about it. Guess i'll go find Sasha then.

"Ah... Ah..."

I'm tired already. My breathing is heavy. I have pain in my head and must probably be with fever.

But!

As a warrior, this is no excuse to back down.

"Yeah, that's right".

I may have gotten my first disease ever in the virtual world, but it's not enough to stop me.

I look at my hands "yes, wait..."

... Well since i was at an infirmary, makes sense that i am not wearing my usual clothes, but...

Why a white pajamas with black cats pattern?

...

Caster must have prepared it for me. She is a witch of the wiccas after all...

"Ah... Ah..."

I will go to... My room... And prepare something to fight... The disease and...

THUD.

"Ah... Ah..."

To think i would be unable to mantain my feet, such a disgrace.

"You look worse than ever".

I look up. It's that Rin girl.

"You do realise you may be killed anytime if any master notices your weakness".

"Hi Rin. You do realise i might see your..."

She backs down a few steps, bright red.

"Did you..."

I force myself to rise slowly.

"No... Ah... Ah..."

"Can't you at least try to act strong?" She asks, noticing my breath.

"I am a warrior... Ah... I am... Already acting strong... It's my body the one that isn't responding as i wish".

"I see" Rin says. Aparently, she noticed we can catch diseases here.

"It was a trap. I made the wrong choice, this is the result".

"Interesting" She looks like she is making mental notes "but still, Gabriel, my statement was true. You are an easy target".

"Are you gonna kill me?"

"You are a potential treat in the future, unlike those other two" must be the Hakuno guys "killing you now would be a good choice".

And she says all that with a mocking smile... Arrogant girl.

"You are underestimating me. Summon your servant right now and both of your lives end here, parameters down won't change anything for me".

She seems surprised by my tone.

"I see... Yes, i forgot your servant has a perfect presence concealment. Good to see that you are aware of your surroundings, and not just making couples".

"Good to see i have opponents on a level of- making couples?!"

"There's a rumor going around that you help to estabilish great relationships".

"Cough... Strange... Hey, Rin..."

"How can you call me so casually?!"

"What? It's that honorific thing?"

"No!"

"Anyway, Rin" she seems angry... Hehehe, erm, i mean "did you already solve your enigma?"

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T?!"

Running, running, i am...

THUD.

"Argh, i hate being so weak now..."

"Grr..." Rin gets closer.

I am done for.

I can't use sensing but i feel something bad.

She is before me, but she extends her hand.

"I guess..." She averts her gaze "there's no helping to it".

I accept her hand and she helps me to get up. Then she proceeds and says:

"I don't like her, so i will help you out".

"Thanks" mental note: Rin is a tsundere "who is 'her'?"

She looks at me in the eyes.

"A special servant, Ruler, the one who decides the enigma. She asked me about pharaohs and they being gods to humans, but i guess the enigma changes from person to person".

"I see..." I mumble "by the way, was it aways an enigma? Weren't we supposed to get keys or something?"

"Surprisingly, the war changed".

"And now we have challenges to our minds, huh? It makes no sense to a battle of magi".

"I tought the same thing!" Rin says.

"Well, see you later, Rin. I have to do stuff and meet Ruler. Good luck to your war" i begin to walk away.

"Good luck? Do you have any idea of what you just said? You do realise only one will reach the top, all the others will die".

"I see... Good luck, Rin. You are going to need it".

"Grr".

She must be cursing me from my back, but i can't hear anymore.

* * *

THUD

"Ah... Ah..."

I am so lucky the body didn't hold much.

I smile. If i could walk more, i would have lost myself, but i fell just in front of my room!

"Ah... Ah..."

I force myself to open the door and enter the room.

Good, everything is still in here how i remembered, Caster must have not come back.

I just have to change myself and prepare some medicine and then...

Oh no... It's still in here!

I can barely use my magic, but over there is... The food/soup Caster made.

No worries, it can't move.

Er... Yes, that's right! That thing is the prey, i am the hunter!

Now let's see.

Searching for clothes.

I... Have to... Find and...

Changed my mind.

I open the giant refrigerator Caster had conjured.

Good, there are some herbs i know!

I just have to take some and do my touches...

* * *

Done!

Hahahaha!

Nothing can stop me! I am barely awake, but this must be enough. I don't think it'll cure me, but considering that i am at my limit, it must be enough to mantain me awake.

Gulp gulp gulp.

I drink the extract.

"Ugh, argh! Aaaarrrgghh!"

Good thing i was already on the ground, otherwise i would be hurt right now.

The taste is awful! Just like i remembered. So, it worked! Hahahaha.

Now to find clothes.

I crawl my way to the bathroom and look at the mirror.

Yes, blond hair, black eyes. It's the fake colors i have in this world. Aside that, i am red. And just like i verified, i have fever.

As for clothes.

Great, my jacket is gone, yay...

I guess i'll go with jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with a hood.

I walk away.

I am ready to get back to the war!

* * *

The medicine worked.

I am still weak, but i at least managed to walk(lose) my way to the infirmary.

I open the doors.

"Caster, Caster. Are you awake?"

"Arhm... Nya... Master?" I hear her voice from beyond the white curtains "you are... Kyah!"

"Where am i" now i hear Sakura's voice "Caster, why are you na- Kyah! Where are mine..."

I look down, on the ground there's a blue bra with black cats, a purple skirt and a red ribbon.

I get red.

"You two exibitionists!"

"Wh-what?! It's not what you think, master!"

"Ye-yeah, Gabriel! I was just sleeping!"

They make excuses.

"You take people's clothes while you sleep?!"

"No... I..."

"Sakura, get back here, you can't go like that!"

"Kyah... Caster... Ah... Please i am sensitive there..."

"What are you two doing?!"

I pick up their clothes, and from the skirt falls pink panties.

...

The bra is from Caster, the skirt from Sakura...

So, Caster and Sakura are...

"Just gets dressed already!" i throw all the clothes as a ball to above the curtain "i will wait outside".

* * *

They sure take their time...

The medicine's effects are almost gone and they sure make me wait.

"We are ready" i hear Sakura say.

"Good" i get in.

Both of then are sitting in the chairs of a table. I sit on the opposite direction. When i do that, they get bright red.

"What?" i ask.

"Erm Gabriel" Sakura says "di-did you..."

"Wh-what?"

"Did you see my panties?"

"N-no".

"Don't lie, master" Caster intervenes "you saw m-my my bra too! Didn't you?!"

I feel like i've been through this before.

On that time, there was a sword in my neck and another pointed at my chest. My decision could cost me my life...

However...

The danger here is bigger.

"Well... I d.." Ugh! My strengh! The medicine has already lost it's effects? "Woah".

* * *

"Master, master! Are you okay?" I open my eyes.

Back to the bed, with both Caster and Sakura on both sides.

Good, i still have my clothes.

"Sorry, i am sick, just that" i answer and try to get up.

But...

"No!" Sakura intervenes and pushes me "you still haven't recovered. Your body has been overloaded, you have to rest for now".

"Uhm... I see... I refuse".

I try to get up, but Caster helps her.

"You can't, master. It's my fault that you are in this state, so..."

"It's not your fault" i answer "now, both of you, let me go. I have a war to win".

"Stop, master, please. Don't force yourself".

...

Guess i will have to use my last resort?

"Caster, you poisoned me. Do you want to make up for it?"

"I... Yes..."

"Then stop getting sad for the past and help me walk here".

"What?" Sakura seems surprised "you both... It will be twice as dangerous".

"I don't care" i answer "i lost a day already and we can only go to the arena once per day. Since the first day is the enigma, there's no potential danger for me".

"What?! Gabriel, the arena is full of enemy programs. You can barely stay standing, how do you plan to go through it all like that?"

"I trust my servant. I know her strengh. Now, Caster, help me out here".

I put my arm on Caster's shoulder. She gets bright red, but helps me stand and we walk away to the infirmary.

Once out i say:

"You know the way, let's go".

"Ye-yes" we begin to walk in the corridor "by the way... You... Really trust me, master?"

"Yes".

"But i poisoned you".

"I knew what i was drinking, but i didn't sense bad intentions from you. It was an accident and i don't care".

"You are barely standing!"

"This strengh... It is enough for me... I made more mistakes than any child or adult in this world, Caster. The price for them was heavier than you can imagine. I have no right to scold you nor do i have any doubt towards your loyalty".

"I-i see..."

"But please, make normal food next time..."

"One that you can taste the blood?"

"Yes, oh i like those".

"Just like a lion" she mumbles.

'You are not a lion!' appears on my mind.

I heard that line before... So, she talked to Sasha, huh?

Alright, we are in front of the door.

"Caster, can you fight while holding me?"

"Wh-what? I will hold you... Even if it costs me my life!"

Now i get red.

That line and Caster's cuteness...

I hate karma...

"Still... Can you fight?"

"Yes... Normal programs will be no problem... At least".

I see.

We enter the arena.

Just when we do, a program attack us.

"Aww c'mon!"

"Don't worry, master. I will answer your trust and expectations!"

One of her floating torches appear above us and the flames it launches destroy the program easily.

Just like that, i notice something.

"Caster, my prana. Is it still flowing normally?"

She is surprised. After some seconds, she answers:

"No... It isn't. But it's still more than enough".

"Caster, i know you might be saying this to make me feel better, but not only my life is on the line here. Yours is too. Please answer truthfully".

She averts he gaze.

"My prana supply from you has decreased severely. It's still enough to anchor me to this world, and also enough for me to use most of my magecraft, however..."

"What?"

"It's now limited. I can only use the... That barrier against Archer's arrows once. After that, it'll be my limit and we will have to wait for the recharge".

"I see... "

"I am-"

"Don't be" i cut her off "do you think it will get back to normal once i recover?"

"O-of cour-"

"Answer the truth!"

"I... I can already feel it. The supply is getting better slowly. By this logic, once you get better, everything will be back to normal".

"Good... Do you think the mana is enough to defeat the spider mech we encountered before?"

"Yes. And it may be enough to even fight other servants. That is, as long that it's not Adam's..."

"I see..."

...

We are still standing here...

"Caster, i really like being with you right now, but can we move now?"

"Wh-what... I... We... Sure..."

And we begin to walk.

But then...

"Hakuno Kishinami..." i muster his name.

Right in front of me, with that blonde servant in a translucent red dress, is my opponent of the first week.

His eyes meet my gaze.

Darn it... We are an easy target.

...

...

And we are just standing here looking at each other.

...

Awkward...

"Praetor" his red servant pulls him "are you not going so say anything?"

"Uh... Yes..." He looks at us "you two are not going to say anything?"

"Do i seem like Shinji to you? More importantly, you are not going to attack us?"

"I... Would prefer not?" He answer me with a question.

"Master!" His servant calls him "an opportunity like this is the prize of many challenges! It's the gold knowledge that leads to victory! A battle is a beautiful dance that allows us to meet souls!"

Wait, i have heard that before.

Did i know her?

No... I have never met her, but i remember something... A teather? No, maybe Rome? I know her, but i don't know her.

I can't remember her name, but that personality. One that aspires only greatness... She would of course be summoned as Saber after thousands of years.

"So... You two are going to attack us while i am injured to end the match before it starts?"

"Injured?" She seems surprised "Huh... Erm... There's no beauty nor honor in doing this. But if it's praetor's order..."

I look at him.

"Fight?"

"I prefer not..."

Pacifist...

My anger accidentaly trigger my sensing magecraft.

While he is still a void, i can finally sense something from him.

I don't like this.

It's better for me to run away, but to be denied a fight from someone like him? Someone who doesn't know that to win, to change the world, risks and sacrifices must be taken?

I may have taken thousands of lives...

However, if we are in the Holy Grail War, it means that everyone, including me, had their mind set to winning by killing everyone else.

It makes me sick, but failure is not an option. But he wants to do so like that?

Curse you!

Is what i want to says.

But i can't fight. If i do, there's no guarantee we are going to succeed.

Tch... I have to hold back my warrior's pride...

"Then have a nice day" i answer "let's go, S".

"Su-sure".

And we walk away in the opposite directions.

After some minutes, Caster calls me:

"Master".

"Yes?"

"You... You were staring at that servant... Very much... Why?"

...

Do i say the truth?

Sigh...

"I recognised her... I dunno why, but i remember somethings. I... Didn't meet, but knew about her in the past".

"Oh, so that's why" she mumble.

"Was there any other reason?"

"Well..." Caster gets red and averts her gaze "i mean, do you know who she is?"

"Nero Claudius bunch of names. An emperor of Rome, related to several clashes against cristianity. While i do believe she can possibly be summoned as Rider, she undoubtedly is a Saber in this war".

"Why is that?"

"She will only be in something if she is the best, or can reach the best with beauty. Since she can't change classes, her personality will restrict her to Saber from the start, which is considered the best class overall, even tough it's not as strong as Berserker".

"You... Knew her very well..."

"As a friend? No. Most probably, she may have been an enemy".

"But, master. She is from ancient Rome..."

"Yes, and i am here now. I don't know why and on top of that my head hurts even more when i try to think about it. I have been to ancient Rome. I lived in the past, but am right now in the present".

"I see... Maybe it has something to do with being chosen as a warrior from the angels".

"No, it is impossible. A warrior surely will have higher longevility, but won't live that long. If i am imortal, it would have to do with somethig else".

Caster stops.

"We are here".

"Caster" i call her "Ruler will only do an enigma, after solving it we go back to the room. Right now, fight the best way you think".

"You will not guide me?"

"I... I can't" i answer without wanting "i am barely awake. I can't guide you in this next battle. I am sorry, this time i will be as useless as a corpse".

"Don't say that, master! You are not-"

"Right now, i am!"

The room doors open.

"Let's go".

* * *

That was simpler than i imagined.

Caster summoned the torches and released a continuous stream of flame to block the spider mech's advance and slowly destroy it.

However, should we use any more prana, the barrier of fire won't be able to be erected, and if we encounter Adam, we are done for.

In this case...

"No more use of prana, Caster. We can't afford the risks".

"Understood".

Yes. Aparently, that barrier is the only thing that can block Archer's arrows. After all, Caster said they never miss nor can be blocked, but the barrier is contradiction to existence, and beyond the reality imposed on the arrow.

As we get in...

"Gabriel!"

A strange egyptian woman run in our direction.

She takes me away from Caster and we fall to the ground together.

And then...

She hugs me and kisses me in the cheek.

...

"Kyaaah!" Caster shouts, surprised

"WHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTT?!" I shout surprised.

I try to get away from her, but i don't have enough strengh. I don't think i can even stay standing anymore.

"Why did you shout?" She asks me.

"Why would i not?! More importantly, who..." I look at her in the eyes, and realise "i know you!"

"Yay!"

"Wh-what?" Caster is still surprised.

"But i can't remember where from".

"Gabriel, you meanie!" She hugs my left arm "well no problem, we are reunited.

Then i feel my right arm being pulled.

It's Caster who is hugging it and trying to pull me from the egyptian girl.

"Give back master".

"Give back Gabriel".

"Argh".

I may like the sensation of both of your breasts, but...

"Stop, both of you!" i get away from then, but since i can barely walk, i fall to the ground "argh".

"Let me help ya, Gabriel". The girl pulls me from my right arm this time.

"No" and Caster pulls me from the other "i will help him".

"He is my friend".

"He is my master".

"Ah... Ah..."

That is too much. It feels as if i am about to be teared apart.

"I said enough!"

THUD.

I free myself and fall sitting.

THUD THUD.

The other two also fall.

"Ouch. Look, i may have known you, but i lost my memories, ok?"

"You don't remember me?" she asks, but i see a small smile.

"Yes, i lost most of my memories".

"You meanie, Gabriel. To think you would forget your fiancé..." She seems about to cry.

Good at lying like ever. I can sense your mischief.

"Wh-what?" Caster seems like about to cry. With eyes with tears forming, she directs herself at me "is... Is that true?"

The egyptian girl crawls closer.

"Now come, Gabriel. Let us make the night into day trough our sinful pleasures!"

I fall to my back and try to crawl away. C'mon, body, work just now!

"Alright, stop lying! I can sense the emotions, by no means what you said was the truth. Who are you?"

The girl stops.

"You are a buzzkill. It was much more fun to toy with that blue haired boy and that pirate".

What did she do to Shinji?!

"Well, i am sorry" she continues "i can't tell participants of the war my name. You see, i have, like, a very important role in the war, kind of a big deal. So, i guess i will give you my servant name. I am Ruler!"

"I see" i sit "do you know anything about my past?"

"Well... You see, my memories are a bit foggy and..."

"WHY?! Why does every participant and servant has almost no memory of their lives in the real world?! Is it asking too much?!"

I'm breathing heavily. Ruler asks:

"Feelin' better now?"

"Ah... Ah... Yes..."

"Good, so when is our marriage?"

"I am not your fiancé! I don't even know if you were my friend or enemy!"

"Enemies, allies, it means nothing in our forbidden love".

"It means a lot, and i am not in love with you!"

"You sure? You are red, breathing heavily, your body doesn't respond... That's your love to me!"

And she jumps and hugs me.

I look at Caster for help, but she seems just like a statue about to break.

"N-no" i try to push her away "i am just sick".

"Liar!" She points at me smiling "it's impossible for you to get a disease".

I look at her serious. She lets me go surprised.

"Oh my... You really got sick... What did you take? I don't think anything less than a deadly poison could affect you..."

"Did you poison me?!"

"Nope".

"Erm, master..." Caster crawls at our direction "we have... Business to solve".

"Yeah, she is right..." I answer.

Ruler looks at me and do one more of her fake acts.

"Oh, my heart is breaking... To think you would trade me for a witch..."

"Alright, Ruler stop the..."

"What does she have that i don't? Is it her breasts?" Rules jumps at Caster.

"Kyaahh!"

And begins to fondle her breasts.

"Master... Ah... Ah... Please help".

"You sure are enjoying yourself" Ruler cotinues to tease her "that's what ya wanted, isn't it? You nasty witch".

"Ah... Ah..." And Caster leaks more erotic voices.

"Ruler, stop" i intervene.

But she ignores me.

"I don't think that's it... We are about the same size... And i think the softness is also similar... Is it the kiss then?"

"Ruler, we are in a war!" I shout.

She stops centimeters away from Caster's lips.

Good... Should i have been any slower it would be over.

"Ah... Ah..." Caster is still leaking that voice.

"Ruler" i call her.

"Oh, sorry" she lets go of Caster's breasts and gets off of her "look, as you must already know, there's an enigma ahead, and i am the one who will ask it".

Caster is still laying on the ground. I ask Ruler:

"What happens if i lose?"

"Both of you will get eaten, by me".

"In what sense?"

"Literal, but i may want to toy with you two, all. Night. Long... Just kidding, since i know you, i may make you two my slaves instead".

"And if i win?"

"You ignored me just like that?!"

"Ruler!"

"Okay, okay" she answers me "you will get access to the second floor of the arena, where resides a boss or something. But once you answer, the day ends. Understood?"

"Yes. Before that, just a simple question".

"Bring it on!"

"We may have been enemies. Even aware of that possibility, why did you..."

"I am lonely" she answers "a servant different from all else. Nothing to do besides the times where masters aplear before me. Seeing a familiar face was enough to cheer me up. Altough... Your eyes and hair changed".

"Yeah, i know".

"No, no, they really changed. Not just the color... It is not something i can easily tell... Anyway, enigma?"

"Caster?" I call her.

She tries to come but doesnt.

... Well...

I get near her instead.

"Master? Uuh... Wahh".

And forcefully make her sit beside me.

"There" i turn my attention to Ruler "what's the enigma?"

"It's a bit long, so wait a bit, okay? Here goes: on a kingdom, there existed a king, his best friend, the queen and the best friend's sister. They all loved food more than anything else, their lives included.

In a day, they made a huge banquet for themselves alone while the people starved. By the end of the day, only three pies where left, but no knife. They were still hungry, however. The question is: how did they solve it, dividing for themselves equally, without fighting?"

...

Now that is a good enigma...

Let me see...

No knife. Fingers? No, it wouldn't be equal, there's no way they would have the precision.

"Master, maybe through talking?" Caster asks me.

"They loved food more thant their lives and all the inhabitants of the kingdom" i answer "considering they were still hungry, a talk would lead to a fight".

Three pies, four people... 3/4=0,75.

"But master" Caster mumbles "even if they had a knife, to have a precision enough to divide equally and not cause a fight was nearly impossible".

"Yes, there would be a need for someone to intervene, but they were alone".

A king, his best friend, the queen and the best friend's sister.

"They managed to divide it for themselves, but even if they did have a knife to do so, a fight would happen. Even if someone intervened, the risk was still high. Besides, at least one of them would eat parts from different pies, enough to make distrust and envy. How did they do it? The conditions seem impossible for the personalities of such tyrants. The king could order the other two, but if he did so, he would surely eat all..."

I look at Ruler. She is smiling at my resolve.

"You do know, after all, how injustice works. You realised, right? I do believe this test will help you remember some memories".

An enigma specifically chosen for me, who knows how low humanity can sink.

Caster pulls me by my arm.

"Considering all the information, it's impossible, master. Only if the pies were directly handed to them, one for each, that the fight wouldn't happen. But there's no way they can divide it if it's in such situation".

"Wait".

What she said is true. There must have been a way where everything was divided equally from the start. The answer would be 'impossible', but Ruler said it happened.

So...

Three pies were already set for those four people in a way they would enjoy it.

But again...

Only if it was one pie for each that it would be possible.

A king, his best friend, the queen and the best friend's sister.

One pie for each...

Wait, that's it!

"That's it, Caster!" I hug her.

"Wh-what?!"

I shake her, she is red and still surprised.

"The only way to divide is if they had one pie for each with the same size" i turn my attention to Ruler "and that is what happened".

"Ho-how?" Caster asks.

I let go of her and answer:

"A king, his best friend, the queen and the best friend's sister... It's not four people. The queen IS the best friend's sister. Three pies for three people!

CLAP CLAP CLAP.

"Impressive" Ruler says "good to see you remembered somethings".

"Yes... Thanks, Ruler".

I hear a beep from my terminal.

"Bye bye, Gabriel, good luck in the Holy Grail War".

And everything disappears as i am teleported away.

* * *

Aftewards, Caster helped me to get back to the room.

"Finally!" I throw myself at the bed "oh yes... So good... I can't believe i managed to stay awake for so much..."

I feel like making a snow, no, a couch angel.

Caster is still standing away.

"You not gonna sleep?" I ask her.

"I-i tought, that you would prefer to sleep alone... So i would rather let you..."

"Caster, if you don't want to sleep with me, just say it. Here, i'll let you have the..." i try to get up, but again, i am miserably weak.

"Master, no!" Caster pushes me.

COUGH

And she trips and falls on me.

Argh... There goes my liver... And stomach...

"Sorry sorry sorry" she says.

"Don't be" i answer "if you want to sleep alone, you will do so in the bed, i have no problem sleeping on the ground. I am a warrior, remember?"

"You could at least hold back your warrior's pride sometimes master!" She shouts, but then averts her gaze. How cute "you know... That's really unfair! You leave me with no options then!"

"Uh?"

"I will sleep with you".

I get red.

Her face shows something like 'how cute' while she is averting her gaze.

Curse you, karma!

"Fine, be it..."

...

After she gets it all done, she mumbles:

"Oh, almost forgot..." And snaps her fingers.

After an strange brightness, i realise i am again wearing the strange pajamas with black cats pattern.

"What the..."

"You... Don't like it?"

Caster, you have no right saying i am the one unfair after you say things like that.

"I have nothing against... It's confortable..."

"I see".

I look to the left and see her.

I notice she is wearing pajamas too.

Her pajamas is a pink one, and again with the black cats.

Strangely enough, she is hot and cute with that.

Trying to control myself i ask:

"Black cats mean luck for wiccas or something?"

"What? Altough they can be powerful familiars, i think they are really cute... And fluffy... And..."

Sorry Caster. I can no longer remain awake.

My conciousness is already fading.

"Good night, master".

Did she say something? I couldn't hear.

But you know, this is very confortable... Her warm somehow brings peace to my mind...

Maybe this time i will naturally have good dreams...

But i know it isn't true.

Because when i close my eyes...

My past comes back to haunt me.

* * *

**UNKNOWN**

After a whole day of researching, tomorrow we will fight the boss.

Saber surely scares me. Her violet eyes seems like they can pierce the very soul.

And while she doesn't demonstrate many emotions, i do believe she was angry when we fought that Hakuno boy today.

His red Saber servant being identical, i mean, almost identical to her, must have been what made her that angry.

Still...

Even if he didn't want to fight, either he is a really weak master, or my Saber is a really strong servant.

That fight was nothing. Saber's power is incomparable.

Altough she may seem evil, i can't describe the sense of security i have with her and the inhumane charisma she posesses.

So...

Tomorrow i am coming for you, Adam. I may no longer remember who you were, but you are surely our enemy.

Gabriel, Sasha, please rest your minds.

I will search for you two later, my friends.

But for now i will eliminate our biggest threat.

* * *

**Author notes.**

Yay! Did a new chapter!

Too bad, i wanted to introduce Saber's battle, but i guess it will take time.

At least i could give a hint of her strengh. Want more hints?

SPOILER ALERT

Just like Arthuria and Nero, she was a male king/emperor/leader in life. A very famous one and much more recent than those two.

Also, like how Nero is similar to Arthuria, this Saber is similar to Saber Alter.

SPOILER ENDS

What Sasha did during this chapter will be revealed later. As for Gabriel, i do believe people will know more about this mysterious warrior.

Wanted to develop more about Caster and Rider, but sorry, couldn't do.

So...

See you in the next cap.

Feel free to review. And thumbs up for the ones who caught that Hollow Ataraxia reference from Sakura.

Bye bye.


End file.
